Keys to the Kingdom
by starbuckjade
Summary: Just another sleep over at Maura's...
1. Beyond Flirting

**Author's Note: So this has been read by someone besides myself, but not quite betaed. This is apparently not my beta's cup of tea. Which is sad really because I ship tea all the way to England for her. Please disregard any mistakes. Also I think I've got the dubious pleasure of being the first person to use a Tarzan joke. :) Yay me. **

* * *

Jane Rizzoli ground her teeth together and clenched her fists, fighting her natural impulse to strangle someone. That someone in question was Merissa, who until recently had been the perfect neighbor. She freely offered to take in Jane's mail whenever she was out of town or more likely too busy to come home, they had pleasant conversations in the elevator and most importantly she was quiet. But her peace and quiet had abruptly ended last weekend when Merissa brought home her mother's dogs. A pair of angry beagles who barked incessantly, occasionally breaking up the monotony with angry growls and whimpers of protest when one got a little too friendly with the other.

Rationally, Jane knew that it wasn't Merissa's fault. She had explained in detail that she was stuck with the monsters until her mother came back from her vacation. It was a family curse that got passed along to each sibling and this year it was her turn. But all the rationality and logic in the world could not stop the constant noise blaring through her apartment walls. Joe Friday had retreated under her bed days ago and she could barely convince the mutt to come out to eat.

Jacking the volume on her television or putting in ear plugs didn't even seem to help and to make matters worse there was a cricket on her balcony. Something as innocuous as a cricket chirping, an ideal and relaxing summer sound to most people, was only adding to the din of her apartment. Enough was enough.

She moved into her bedroom, crouching down beside the bed, she patted the floor and called Joe Friday. She huffed in annoyance, it appeared that her little fur ball wasn't leaving the sanctuary of the bed anytime soon. Jane grabbed a treat from her kitchen and got down on her stomach, so she could look directly into the eyes of her pet. Joe was holed up in the middle of the bed, giving her a pitiful look.

She held out the treat, waving it enticingly. "Come on, we need to get out of here." She waited, talking soothingly to the dog for several minutes, trying in vain to get her out from under the bed.

Joe Friday wasn't moving, at all. Jane cursed, sighing she rolled onto her back and stared up at her ceiling. "I'm sure Maura would be happy to see you..." She offered, not bothering to look at her pet. "...hopefully happy to see both of us."

The mere mention of the Medical Examiner's name was enough for Joe Friday, who crawled out from under the bed and nuzzled into Jane's neck. She quickly scooped up the dog and grabbed her purse; she looked down at her mutt as she locked her door, "Don't think you're forgiven for this." She muttered, adding, "You're my dog, not hers."

* * *

Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Boston Police department, had just settled in for the night. Dropping her brief case and hanging up her coat she made her way to her kitchen to prepare herself a cocktail. She was barely able to get out her favorite martini glass before she was interrupted by a knock at her door.

Detective Jane Rizzoli was waiting for her, clutching her new pet, Joe Friday in one arm and her purse in the other. Jane refused to be one of those women who kept her dog in her purse. "My neighbor is babysitting." She explained, moving past her friend into the house.

Maura blinked at the non-sequitur before following the brunette.

Jane stood leaning against the black granite counter top, holding her dog protectively while staring down at Maura's pet, Bass. She eyed Maura as she came into the room.

The blonde stepped up close to the two of them; she smiled at Joe Friday, stroking the dog behind her ear. Jane could feel the happy thump of a tail wagging against her side, trying not to be jealous at the exchange. "You can put her down, you know. Bass won't hurt her."

Jane gently set down Joe Friday, "I suppose if nothing else she can out run him."

Maura grinned, moving to the other side of the island to finish making her martini. She busied herself for a few moments, before glancing back at her friend and the astonished look on her face. Maura came around the corner, taking in the scene on her kitchen floor.

Joe Friday seemed quite taken with Bass, as she had climbed on top of the tortoise's shell, lying down and looking quite happy with her tail gently thumbing against the animal's tough exterior.

Jane shook her head, watching the two of them, "Looks like someone made a new friend."

Maura smiled at the two of them, before turning to Jane. "Your neighbor is babysitting?" she questioned.

Jane ran her hands through her unruly curls, showing her frustration. "Merissa is babysitting her mother's dogs. Angry, barking beagles that never shut up, it's a nightmare. Add to that the cricket on my balcony...I just had to escape. All that noise was slowly driving me insane."

Maura nodded in understanding, taking advantage of her friend's distracted frustration; she slid her martini across the island to sit in front of Jane. "Merissa couldn't calm them down?" she responded, watching Jane with a pair of eagle eyes as she picked up the martini glass.

Jane grumbled, "No and I couldn't either. Waving a gun and a badge at dogs doesn't seem to have any effect." She took a sip of the martini, finally realizing what she was drinking she glared at the blonde. "Why am I drinking a martini?"

Maura was all smiles and innocence as moved beside her friend, "Perhaps you're looking for a change." She replied, taking a sip of the martini and offering it back to Jane.

Jane frowned but took another sip, a large sip; she reluctantly admitted to herself that it was good, very good. But she wasn't going to relay that information to Maura. Instead she handed the drink over entirely, "This is what I hate about girly drinks. It tastes chocolaty but its bright yellow, why can't they just be straight forward. "

"Creme de cacao liquor gives it the rich hit of chocolate, the soft undertone of banana is from the creme de banane liquor. That's what gives it, its yellow colouring." Maura explained, noticing that Jane had stolen another sip while she clarified the colouring of the martini. "I can make you one of your own." She offered.

"I don't drink martinis" was Jane's flippant remark as she pushed the martini glass away, barely leaving a sip for Maura.

Maura chuckled softly, finishing the drink and rinsing the glass in the sink. She couldn't exactly explain why, but she found Jane Rizzoli utterly adorable in that moment. When she turned around she was disappointed to notice the brunette's absence.

She found her in the living room, slumped down into her love seat. She sat beside her, sliding her shoes off with a wince. Even Jimmy Choo's needed breaking in.

Jane glanced over at the blonde, patting her lap invitingly. The blonde looked confused for a moment, until Jane reached over and swung her legs into her lap. Maura looked a little taken back, until Jane started rubbing the sole of her right foot, a blissful smile took over her features as her eyes slipped shut.

Jane absorbed the quiet as she rubbed and caressed the muscles and tendons in Maura's delicate feet, every so often a soft moan would break the silence. A sound that had Jane smiling in earnest, unlike the irritating sounds of her cricket and the entirely frustrating barking of her neighbor's beasts.

Maura eventually shuffled forward, redirecting Jane's hands to her calf muscles. She obliged, looking down longingly at her friend's gorgeous legs. In the morgue a few weeks ago, Maura had told her that she was gorgeous in the little black dress her mother had insisted she buy. Jane had thought the same thing of Maura when she first laid eyes on her over a corpse. Of course she couldn't exactly introduce herself with, "Jane Rizzoli, homicide...god you're gorgeous." So she had kept her mouth shut, but looking at the blonde now the words were struggling to be let loose.

"Keep that up Jane and I'll never let you leave." She murmured, eventually opening her eyes while she leaned back against the soft cushions and regarded her friend.

"Good thing I have the handcuffs then." Jane quipped in response, trying to lighten the serious mood that had descended on them.

Maura wondered what it was about her that drew her inexplicably to Jane Rizzoli. They were so different yet they seemed to complement each other perfectly. She pursed her lips, but said nothing, simply letting her eyes linger over the detective.

That look was making Jane uncomfortable. "Quit looking at me like that Maura. I know that look."

The blonde frowned, "What look?"

"The one that says you're diagnosing me. " She replied. She saw that look on Maura's face several times a week, sometimes a few times a day. It was the same look that unsuspecting men on dates with the medical examiner never realized was the beginning of their downfalls.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you Jane...you're perfect." Maura replied, frowning a little as she realized she didn't quite mean to say those last two words out loud."But if I had to offer a diagnosis," she added quickly, "it would be Cardiomegaly."

Jane's brow furrowed, she actually knew what that meant. Her aunt had Cardiomegaly and had eventually died from it. "My heart is too big?"

A dazzling smile leapt to Maura's face, impressed that Jane knew what she was talking about. "I wouldn't say too big, I would say larger than most. "

Jane looked into the eyes of her best friend, trying to read the significance behind that statement. Finally she rolled her eyes at the blonde, "There's a compliment buried in there somewhere, isn't there?"

Maura slid over to sit right next to Jane. "Perhaps." she replied with a smile.

A noise from the kitchen distracted Jane for a moment; she turned towards the kitchen before turning to ask Maura if she should be worried about Joe Friday. But she didn't get the chance as Maura used the opportunity to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

She pulled away after a moment, and bit her lip waiting for Jane's reaction.

Jane hadn't moved, hadn't said anything or even opened her eyes.

The only thing that Jane could concentrate on was the way her lips tingled, and the way other things were also tingling.

Maura choose another tacit. She cupped Jane's cheeks, using the brunette's surprise to her advantage. She kissed her, this time slipping her tongue between unresisting lips to stroke Jane's playfully.

She let the kiss wax and wane for a few moments before pulling away. She stroked Jane's cheekbone, waiting for the brunette to open her eyes, a hopeful look on her face. Jane hadn't exactly kissed her back but she hadn't pushed her away either.

Finally Maura couldn't take the silence anymore and softly asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

Jane opened her eyes, the two of them stared at each other for a heartbeat before she finally responded, "Well...I"

Jane decided to hell with talking and launched herself at Maura. Kissing her down into the couch and pinning her beneath her.

Maura broke the kiss, gasping and giggling softly in her delight.

Jane pulled away, "I've never done that before." she confessed, suddenly worried about Maura's reaction.

Maura frowned. "But you're so good at it. It's a travesty to lips everywhere."

Jane rolled her eyes, "I have plenty of practice kissing, Maura. I meant I have never kissed another woman."

"Oh..." was Maura's response, before asking, "Didn't you experiment in college?"

Jane groaned in frustration, "I went to Police College. The only people around to experiment with were men."

Maura bit her lip to keep from laughing, "So I take that as a yes."

"Shut up." was Jane's reply, but even she couldn't keep a straight face. They laughed together.

Maura snuggled against Jane's side, while the brunette wrapped an arm around her. Silence claimed them once again until Jane interrupted, "So how long have you wanted to...you know..."

Maura smiled, "How long have I wanted to ravish you?" she ignored Jane's gasp of surprise. "Since we met, leaning over Mrs. Holland's corpse."

"You've got to be kidding me."Jane replied.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Maura asked. "It was like an instantaneous spark of attraction between us. As I've said before, Jane, you're gorgeous. Whether you're wearing your little black dress or a baseball jersey or your standard blazer and slacks: it all makes my heart flutter. Like an arrhythmia that only becomes apparent when we're in the same room."

"Okay let me get this straight. You've wanted me for months?" Jane exclaimed. Maura nodded in response. "Why am I only figuring out this now?"

"I wasn't entirely sure you shared my interest. Men circle around you all day long, Jane and while you usually want nothing to do with them I haven't exactly noticed you flirting with any women."

"I flirt with you." Jane replied.

Maura grinned. "Mmm I know. I wondered whether it was something all best friends do..." she trailed off, "I wasn't going to rush into anything or push you in a direction you weren't willing to go. I decided that if the only thing blossoming between us was our friendship, that would be enough for me." She kissed the brunette's jaw, unable to resist the soft skin within her reach.

Maura continued, "After months of only seeing each other at work you appear on my doorstep, with haunted eyes. You needed me then, but not a romantic complication."

"Right...okay that makes sense." Jane murmured, eyeing the blonde for a few moments, running through the last few months in her mind and all the time they had spent together.

"But you've been dating men!" Jane protested, as the proverbial light bulb went off above her head.

Maura did her best not to laugh at her friend, but it wasn't exactly an easy task. She bit her lip, "But they never lasted to a second date, somehow they always fell short."

"That's because you always find something wrong with them." Jane retorted.

"Exactly." Maura added.

"So not only are you telling me that you're attracted to me but that I've ruined you for men?" Jane asked incredulously.

"I realized that I've been comparing them to you. Maybe not consciously at first...when I went out to dinner with Mike" –

"Candy man?" Jane interrupted with a smirk.

"He was excreting fruit sugar through his sweat, due to his genetic disorder." She ignored the look on Jane's face, "Fructosuria is a rare disorder. It wasn't his fault that he smelled sickly sweet."

"And the gallon of cologne he put on to cover up that smell?" she murmured, with a knowing smile on her face.

"Well, that part was his fault." Maura replied, "In any case, he was complaining about his mother, how demanding and controlling she was becoming. He was having her moved into a retirement home." She watched Jane scowl, "I thought of you. No matter how frustrating you find your mother you would never exile her away like that. You would do almost anything for your family." She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, she loved that about the homicide detective.

Jane immediately pulled Maura close, cupping her cheek and pressing their lips together. What started out soft and innocent: exploded with unrestrained lust and passion. The kiss moved like wild fire until both of their lips had parted and tongues rushed in to duel with each other, stroking and teasing one another until both women broke apart for air.

Jane panted softly, "Sorry, I interrupted you." She murmured, looking into the blonde's eyes. She had never seen such a look of hunger on Maura's face before. Not for food, martini's not even knowledge.

Maura nodded, slowly, trying to convince her brain to move on from her relentless desire for Jane Rizzoli. After a few moments, she explained her predicament to Jane. "I've completely lost my train of thought."

"Men bad, Jane good?" the brunette offered.

Maura laughed. She stood and held out her hand to Jane, "I'm ready for another sleep over."

"Me too." Jane replied, following her friend down the hall to the bedroom.


	2. Derailed

**Author's Note: To all of you that reviewed thank you so much. You guys are just awesome. So, in my last notes I mentioned being the first to write a Tarzan joke, which a lot of you we're pleased with. :) I realized that I've got another first in this chapter. Everyone seems to have forgotten about Jane's second pet, the tortoise that Maura brought her in the first episode. So I decided to bring him up and I've even named the cute little guy. Let me know if you guys like the name. Also, sorry that this is a little bit shorter than my last but it seemed to be the perfect place to end the chapter. **

* * *

Once they made it inside Maura's bedroom however Jane started to lose her nerve. She sat down on the edge of the bed, running her hands through her hair as she looked nervously at Maura. The blonde closed her bedroom door; leaning against it and watching her favorite detective sit on her bed. Her arousal quickly dampened with the look on Jane's face.

Maura padded along the floor in her bare feet and sat beside the brunette, before flopping back to lie on her bed. Jane copied the movement until they were in the same position from their last sleep over. Very gently, Maura slipped her hand into Jane's, caressing the faint scar with her thumb.

Neither of them said anything as they stared up at her ceiling. Long moments passed, the quiet tension mounting with every breath they took. Finally Maura turned on her side and looked at her best friend. Jane's eyes stubbornly stayed glued to the ceiling. The blonde leaned over and gave Jane a quick peck on the lips. "This is my way of telling you that I'm attracted to you."

The brunette chuckled softly, looking over at Maura with a wary smile on her face before looking down at their joined hands. Maura had delicate hands, just like her feet. Fine boned and capable, they felt entirely too good encased in her own.

"We don't have to go any farther than this, Jane." Maura murmured softly, "You're always welcome to my guest room. Or we can just sleep on the same bed together..."

Jane sighed softly, "I've never been with another woman. Hell I've never wanted to until now. But there is something about you...about us." She took a deep breath, "Look, you've obviously been with women before..." she trailed off suddenly, before adding quietly, "You shouldn't have to slum it, Maura."

The blonde felt her heart clench uncomfortably and her tear ducts well up at Jane's words. She cupped the brunette's cheek, turning her head so she could look her in the eye. "Being with you is not slumming it, Jane. " she said firmly before continuing, "I work with you everyday but I'm constantly in awe of you. You're so strong and determined as you chase down criminals; you're clever, cunning and brilliant as you puzzle out the homicides that land across your desk. What I said earlier, Jane, it was meant as a compliment. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. But for some reason you don't seem to realize how desirable you."

"I can't figure you out." Jane moaned in frustration, throwing and arm over her eyes.

Maura said nothing, leaning slightly over Jane she waited for the detective to explain what she meant. Her eyes widened in surprise as Jane threw her arms up and pushed herself into a sitting position. The medical examiner quickly sat cross legged on the bed, eyeing Jane apprehensively.

"You complain about my attitude, my language and my clothing. You're constantly trying to pawn me off on men and to top it all off you've already said that I'm not your type. And look at you!" Jane gestured wildly with her hands, "You're brilliant and you're breath taking. You could have anyone you wanted, male or female. So please explain to me Dr. Isles why on earth you would want me."

"You're my tortoise." Maura replied softly.

Jane stared at the blonde for a few heart beats before shaking her head, "Really? That's your explanation? I'm a tortoise." She threw her hands up in the air and turned to get off the bed altogether.

Maura gripped her forearm, pulling her back into position beside her with surprising strength. "You're not a tortoise, you're my tortoise." The blonde corrected. "Male tortoises choose their mate based on their colouring, they look for females with the most pleasing coloring on their shells. Female tortoises look for mates with the longest necks; it's a sign of strength. "

Jane bit her lip, sighing softly, she murmured, "You like me because I have a long neck..."

"No. Yes. I do but that's not what I meant. Tortoises mate for life, Jane." The way Jane's jaw dropped was enough to hurry Maura on, "You're pessimistic but you're witty and funny. After everything you've dealt with in your life and your job it only makes sense that you would have a darker outlook than most. Yes you swear too much but a study at Queen's University found that people who swear frequently have less stress than those who choose not to use profane language. I would never deny you an activity that relieves stress. " the blonde gulped in a breath, "You're not my type Jane, you're my ideal. As for your clothing, it's not my favorite but since most of the time I'm imagining you out of your clothes I really don't think it's a significant issue."

"Christ, Maura..." was the brunette's response, struggling to take in everything the blonde had said. "So you don't want a roll in the sack, you want..."

"You." She replied, unable to keep the hope filled smile from her face, "I want you and me and Bass and Joe Friday and..." she trailed off, "What did you name the tortoise I brought you?"

The name that had seemed cute and fitting before now seemed entirely wrong to Jane and she briefly thought about lying to her friend. Instead she went with the truth, "Dick."

Maura held in her laughter, just barely. "Dick...that's a nice name."

"Dick Tracey. You named yours after a scientist; I named mine after a detective." Jane replied defensively.

Maura caressed Jane's cheek for a few moments, gathering her courage she tried again. "I love you and want to spend my life with you, Jane. I want to wake up each morning with you, preferably under the covers and naked or at the very least in pajamas."

"You can't possibly know that Maura. We've never even had sex; I could be horrible in the sack." Jane responded.

"I'm trying." She reminded her friend pointedly, "And I seriously doubt you would be awful in bed. Even if you are Jane, I can teach you, many many things." Maura offered, with a sultry smile on her face.

Jane was running out of excuses. But the major one still needed to be mentioned. "If we do this Maura..." She did her best to ignore the radiant smile that appeared on Maura's face. "IF we do this..." She over emphasized the 'if', "and we screw it up. We'll lose our friendship...and our working relationship will suffer."

"Our working relationship is already affected." The blonde pointed out. Personally, she hated when they fought, it always left her feeling confused and sick to her stomach. But she couldn't imagine their friendship dissolving entirely, even if their relationship didn't work out. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't let it happen.

"It's your choice, Jane. You know I want more than just our friendship and working relationship. But if you're not interested or unwilling to move forward, I will respect your decision. Whatever that decision may be." Maura explained calmly.

Jane stared at her friend for a few moments as she did her best to make a decision. She could only imagine what a relationship with Maura Isles would be like. The sex could be awkward but Jane knew if nothing else it would be loving. They did already bicker like a married couple, although they also knew how to have fun together. And if she was honest with herself, really honest, she knew she was in love with Maura: head over heels, running slow motion in a meadow kind of love.

But the blonde was so far out of her league, they weren't even in the same division and for some reason Maura didn't seem to realize it. Maura had dated and nearly married Garrett Fairfield, a member of one of the riches families in Boston. Even years later the two of them still had a lot in common; they both enjoyed the finer things in life: great food, fashion and expensive cars. Aside from their jobs she and Maura had absolutely nothing in common. They were both female of course, but Jane had grown up the only girl amongst her brother and the rest of the boys in a tough neighborhood, getting in fights and going to public school. Maura was an only child who went to rich boarding schools and Cambridge University. She had a tight nit family and while sometimes frustrating she couldn't imagine her life without Frankie or her parents. Maura had no family left at all.

And then there were the shoes and the clothes. The blonde always looked like she just stepped off a runway and she was obsessed with shoes, spending more in a week on them than Jane had spent on her first car. In a nutshell she was plain Jane and Maura was...more than she ever could have imagined for herself, as a friend or as a lover.

Maura watched silently as emotions flickered over her friend's face. Jane's eyes had lost focus on her own several minutes ago, a sure sign that the detective was lost in thought. From the lines of tension furrowing on the brunette's forehead, Maura realized that her friend's train of thought wasn't leading her in any positive direction. She bit her lip; she had promised that she would respect Jane's decision, whatever she chose. But if Jane hadn't made that decision yet, or voiced it out loud...

She cupped Jane's cheeks in her palms and kissed her friend soundly on the lips. Maura eventually ended the kiss, keeping them close, she pressed her forehead against the brunette's and murmured softly against her lips, "Stop over analyzing this and just let me love you."

Jane closed her eyes, feeling tears threaten. She knew the second she let the other woman in, really let her in, that Maura would destroy her. It would be blissful in the beginning, as love often is, laughter and sharing of new experiences, having fun and spending Saturday mornings in bed together. But she knew with certainty that Maura would get bored of her and search out something shiny and new. And when she left, Maura would leave Jane a broken empty husk in her wake.

"Please..." Maura whispered, the sweet taste of her still clinging to Jane's lips.

"Yes." She replied, even knowing this beginning would be her end; Jane Rizzoli gave into her heart's greatest desire.

* * *

**Yah it's me again. Allow me a Maura Isles moment here. Tortoises do not mate for life. Neither do Lobsters (Sorry Phoebe) but Sea Horses do. Also what was mentioned above about coloring is incorrect, tortoises really are all in it for the long necks. Imagine being a tortoise with a short neck, you live to be over a hundred and you still never get the girl. So sad. **


	3. Jane's Kingdom

**Author's Note: Hello ladies and gentlemen, guess who finally conquered chapter 3? That's right, I did! Yay me. :) This was a rough one for me to write, tackling a perp like a line-backer in the dark kind of rough, so feedback would be very much appreciated for this chapter especially. Oh...and one more thing, we're firmly in the M rating now. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The smile that over took Maura's face was something Jane Rizzoli would always remember. It was full of relief, hope and love but most importantly she was the cause of it. Maura never smiled like that at Frost or Korsak, or the men she tried to date. That smile was special and it was just for her.

Maura turned over, baring her back to the brunette and sweeping her hair off her neck to reveal the zipper of her dress. Jane took the hint and slowly pulled down the tab of the zipper. The wine colored dress that Jane's eyes had lovingly appreciated on the blonde's beautiful body all day long slowly parted. What it revealed made Jane gasp softly.

All she could see was elegantly woven black lace along the blonde's back but she knew without a doubt that she would definitely like what she would see next. Maura slid off the edge of the bed and let the dress slip off her form to land in a pile at her feet. Jane's eyes followed her movements hungrily, ogling the blonde while her tongue swiped repeatedly over her suddenly dry lips.

She wasn't disappointed.

Beautiful ivory skin was lovingly held by some type of sheer black fabric, lace and satin, maybe even cotton. Jane didn't really care what it was made of, she was overcome with two conflicting urges: to memorize the Maura in all her womanly glory and rip the flimsy material right off her friend so she could see what lay beneath. Maura was absolutely gorgeous; it wasn't exactly a new thought for Jane. But in that outfit she could easily picture her friend modeling lingerie on a runaway right along with the fancy clothing she wore every day to work. With that thought, Jane idly wondered if the bra and underwear she was currently wearing were even remotely the same color. She honestly couldn't remember.

"You like?" Maura murmured flirtatiously, climbing onto the bed and straddling her friend. All Jane could do was nod in response. The blonde grinned, "It's from La Perla's Glamour collection. It's elegant, smooth and comfortable, a blend of cotton, satin and nylon with floral leaver lace accents. " She was hovering over the brunette, looking into her eyes, their lips only a breath away from each other when she added, "It's called Instinct."

Jane's fingers threaded through soft locks of spun gold as she pulled Maura into a long and thoroughly mind numbing kiss. They pulled apart, panting softly against each other for a moment before the detective spoke up, "If I had known we were going to end up in bed together I would have worn different underwear."

"Why? Is it dirty?" Maura asked, wrinkling her nose.

"No!" Jane replied quickly, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at Maura and her overly literal mind. "I just would have worn something, you know...sexier."

"Hmm..." Maura replied, helping the brunette out of her blazer. "Would it help you to know that I find you sexy in your yoga outfit?"

"You're kidding." Jane responded. Maura shook her head, pulling up her friend's tank top to reveal a flat and toned stomach. She stroked her thumbs along the newly revealed skin, loving the way the muscles quivered under her touch. Jane sucked in a breath, "I usually wear a sports bra and sweat pants. How could you possibly think that's sexy?"

Maura just smiled at the brunette. She tugged Jane's top up and over her head, tossing it away from the bed with a flourish. "You're sexy right now too." The medical examiner replied, she really couldn't think of anything sexier than Detective Jane Rizzoli laid out on her bed.

The blonde removed Jane's socks and tugged her slacks off her long legs. Finally they were on equal footing again, with Jane's plain white bra and underwear the perfect match for Maura's expensive black lingerie.

Maura smiled down at her lover, tracing the edge of Jane's white cotton bra with her finger tip, "It's very you." She murmured, "Functional undergarments for the tough and sexy, Detective Rizzoli."

Jane brushed her fingers against the flowery lace of her friend's bra, "Doctor Maura Isles: fantastic and fashionable even in her lingerie. " Maura grinned at the brunette, who hastened to add, "Especially in her lingerie."

Maura kissed soft hungry lips, her tongue intimately flirting with Jane's for a moment before she pulled away and nuzzled along the brunette's cheekbone. She breathed in the scent of the soft chocolately waves of Jane's hair as she nipped the other woman's ear lobe. Maura often thought that it was the perfect blend of warm and cool tones, depending on the light, her friend's beautiful mane could be both cool and mysterious and warm and comforting. Just like the woman, herself.

She felt Jane clutch at her back and pull her closer, the blonde smiled against her. She kissed the shell of her ear, gratifying in Jane's soft hiss of pleasure. She traced the delicate cartilage with her tongue, feeling the brunette shiver in her arms and hearing Jane's gruff groan of her name.

She had lost track of the number of times she had imagined the two of them together. Now with the keys to Jane's kingdom, so to speak, she could hardly stand still. Maura was overcome with the urge to devour the elegant meal laid out before her. She wanted to kiss, suck and lick every inch of Jane. She wanted to race through the discovery of her lover at lightning speed and yet savour every single second of it. She was torn.

But Maura put her own needs and desires aside. Jane needed a gentle hand to lead her down this new path: everything else could wait.

She trailed her fingers down each of Jane's shoulders, brushing away the white cotton straps as she went. Maura kissed along the brunette's collar bones following along their gentle curves to the slopes of her breasts. The blonde brought her attention to the front clasp of Jane's bra, looking up into brown eyes that were nearly black in their arousal, she murmured, "Can I take this off?"

Jane only nodded in response, releasing a deep breath as the clasp was opened and her breasts hung free and unrestricted, no longer hidden from the blonde's gaze. Maura sighed in pleasure and anticipation as she removed the bra altogether: Jane made her so incredibly happy; she couldn't wait to return the favor.

Maura rubbed the length of her body against Jane, the first brush of skin on skin contact making them both gasp at the intense pleasure of it. The blonde's fingers moved to the beautiful treasures revealed to her, lovingly stroking intricate patterns where Jane's bra used to cling. Her eyes were drawn to Jane's as the brunette moaned softly, her hips shifting restlessly.

Maura cupped a breast in each palm, squeezing and stroking the soft mounds as Jane's back arched in a silent plea for more. Deft fingers caressed the detective's nipples, already hard and straining for attention. The blonde's tongue soon joined the fray, toying with the closest coral peak, flicking against it one moment and circling it another. She switched sides, giving its twin equal treatment before starting to move south.

But Jane would have none of it, her fingers tangled in the blonde's locks keeping the doctor's talented mouth exactly where she wanted it. Maura smothered her grin against Jane's soft skin before slipping a nipple into her mouth. The blonde instinctively knew what the other woman wanted and she could no longer deny her. Maura sucked hard at one nipple while her fingers pinched the other with equal force, earning a strangled gasp from her lover followed by an incredibly long moan. She nuzzled her way between the two, kissing, licking and nipping along the way.

She pressed her thigh between Jane's questing hips, feeling the brunette's wet heat waiting for her. Jane's head rolled from side to side as her hips thrust eagerly, grounding against the blonde and reveling in the friction. Maura kissed her way back up the brunette's body, stealing her lips in a searing kiss before pulling away.

The distraction was enough for her to slip further down the bed until she was kneeling between Jane's thighs. She pulled the cotton panties off the brunette's beautifully long legs, no longer bothering to ask for permission. If necessary she would ask for forgiveness later.

Maura's eyes lingered over Jane. Writhing, naked and utterly aroused Jane Rizzoli was completely at the blonde's mercy and both of them knew it. "You're killing me..." Jane murmured, finally breaking her self-imposed silence.

Maura's smile lit up the room, "The French call it, 'Le Petite Mort', the little death and believe me Jane, I fully intend to. "

Jane groaned softly as Maura's head disappeared between her legs.

The blonde spread her lover open, reveling in the sight and smell of Jane's arousal. Maura had spent time wondering what the brunette would taste like: tangy or sweet, rich and succulent and now she was about to find out. Loving the brunette in this way was a level of intimacy that Maura worried they would never get to. But as her tongue stroked through Jane's slick folds, she knew there was no turning back.

Jane moaned, greedily thrusting against Maura's hungry and insistent tongue: she couldn't get enough. The blonde's tongue darted inside Jane's velvety folds, kissing and sucking at the aroused flesh as she held the brunette's hips down. Maura moved on to the brunette's clitoris, grazing it with her teeth while flicking the tiny jewel with the tip of her tongue. Jane cried out at the sensation, unable to focus on anything but the ecstasy the blonde was priming in her.

Maura could tell the brunette was close due to the quivering muscles in her toned thighs and her accelerated breathing pattern. She thrust two fingers inside her lover's wet heat, pumping steadily as she felt Jane's muscles gripping and clenching around her. Maura's mouth returned to the detective's clit, unable to deny Jane the release she so craved.

Jane's throaty cry of ecstasy tore through the bedroom as she trembled in Maura's arms and passed out. The blonde curled up against the brunette's side, warding away the chill and lovingly running her fingers through the other woman's chocolaty brown locks.

Maura knew that an orgasm was the peak of the sexual response cycle. That it brought out intense sensations of pleasure while the brain released neurophormones like oxytocin and prolactin. She also knew that after release many people felt sleepy and drained due to the release of endorphins, commonly referred to as the "afterglow", to the point of quickly falling asleep or in some cases passing out all together.

She knew that she should be flattered, not everyone could make their lovers' pass out from pleasure and yet a pout had taken up residence on her face. She looked down at her lover, patiently waiting for the brunette to come back to herself because she wasn't finished with Jane Rizzoli, not by a long shot.


	4. An Enjoyable Sexual Experience

**I noticed a bit of an angry mob developing..*cough* Scoobydum *cough*..**.**so here's chapter 4. But I'd like to point out that amidst throwing questionable fruit a number of you were holding "We want more angst!" signs. I'll be the first one to admit, writing angst can be difficult. Writing naked angst is down right ridiculous. **

* * *

The first thing Jane became aware of was the soft press of Maura against her side and the light caress of her fingers through her hair. She could barely believe everything that had happened. When she and Joe escaped the din of her apartment she never expected to end up in Maura's bed. Well that wasn't exactly true, but she never imagined passing out naked after the most intense orgasm she ever had and all because of her best friend. Who knew the best sex of her life would be with a woman: A blonde pathologist who spouted medical jargon, random facts and statistics all day long and was addicted to shoes.

She felt the blonde nuzzling along her temple and sighed softly at the sensation before she opened her eyes. Maura gave her a heartfelt smile before asking, "Did you have an enjoyable sexual experience?"

Jane couldn't help chuckling at Maura's version of, 'Was it good for you?'

The blonde frowned, "I can do better." She murmured softly, hiding her eyes from the brunette.

"God, Maura I don't know if I could handle your A game, it might put me in a coma." Jane muttered in response, her voice rough and husky. A luminous smile took over Maura's face at the compliment.

Maura gave her cheek a quick peck before she pulled away, "I'm going to get you a glass of water. You are no doubt dehydrated from our activities." She explained, leaving the bed and disappearing into the hallway towards the kitchen.

Jane stared at the ceiling as she waited for Maura to return, absently rubbing the scars on her palms. It took all of a few seconds for her doubts to start rearing their ugly heads again. Maura was fantastic in bed of that there was no question – the blonde seemed to know instinctively how to touch her for maximum result. Hell she had never passed out during sex before. She wondered how much of that was Maura herself or whether the doctor's knowledge of anatomy had helped.

She frowned, remembering the thoroughly lacklustre sexual experience she had a few years back with another doctor. Jane couldn't remember his name now but what she did remember was him lying about being a gynaecologist. She ended the relationship immediately after because if years of study and even more years of daily experience down there couldn't help the man, how was she supposed to?

She turned towards the door, waiting to hear Maura coming down the hallway. She slipped off the bed and stuck her head through the doorway, wondering what could be taking the blonde so long. Jane began to pace back and forth; passing by Maura's full length mirror she realized how ridiculous that looked.

She caught sight of her plain white underwear on the ground, tangled up with her pants and socks. She quickly snatched them up and slipped them on: which is exactly how Maura found her, with her underwear back on and her slacks dangling from one hand.

The look on the blonde's face wasn't happy; in fact it was full of hurt. "You're leaving?" She asked her usual honeyed tone dripping with something far less sweet.

"NO." Jane nearly shouted, dropping her pants and standing in front of Maura. "You were gone for so long though and I began to worry and then I began to pace and pacing naked just looks idiotic, hence underwear."

Maura's head tilted to the side appraisingly, "So you're not leaving?" she asked hesitantly.

Jane shook her head, "Of course not...I still want to...you know." She gestured to the bed and quickly grabbed the glass of water out of Maura's hand to give herself a little time to think. She took several long gulps and finished off the water. She put the glass down on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She sighed softly, taking a deep breath before looking up at Maura. "I can't even explain to you how fantastic that was for me. That was...magic." She could see the protest waiting on Maura's lips, no doubt ready to explain why magic didn't exist but she forged ahead. "I want it to be good for you too...I just don't want to screw it up."

"Jane..." Maura scolded softly, moving in close and cupping her cheek, "You won't screw it up, I promise. There is more to our relationship then the physical manifestation of our affection, much more. You fulfill me on a number of different levels, emotionally, sociologically and intellectually..." she trailed off for a moment, "Just being in your presence brings a joy to my life that I can't adequately express, you're a very addictive substance, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane felt her fears recede somewhat, and her confidence return, Maura obviously didn't care whether she was a dynamo in the sack or not and the blonde did offer to be a teacher should she need one...

Maura continued, "I'd be happy if you simply kissed me."

"And where would I have to kiss you to make you happy?" Jane responded, with her trademark smirk in place.

A blush stained Maura's cheeks and flared out over her chest. Jane traced its path along the blonde's cheek, caressing lower to the soft slope of Maura's breast. She nuzzled along Maura's collar bone for a moment before catching sight of the mirror again. Jane stood suddenly, tugging Maura over towards the mirror. "I have an idea." She explained, standing in front of the mirror and moving Maura to stand in front of her. The blonde caught her eye in the reflection, "I can see you and your responses and what I'm doing." Her friend chuckled softly in response. "Trust me, Maura."

"I do Jane, implicitly." Maura murmured with a smile.

"Good." Jane replied, her finger running underneath the delicate strap of Maura's bra. "So do you think we can take this off now?"

Maura's hands reached behind her for the clasp, but Jane's hands got there first. She tugged the hooks free of their loops, gently letting the material fall slack against Maura's back. Jane nuzzled down the blonde's neck, smirking slightly at the shiver it produced before sliding the strap off of one shoulder and then the other, letting it fall away from her lover's body.

Jane raised her eyes, taking in Maura's topless reflection in the mirror. The blonde's breasts were exquisite: feminine perfection in full glorious display. They were larger than her own, fuller and perky as all hell, just like Maura herself. It was a herculean effort to pull her eyes away from them and search out a pair of hazel eyes in the mirror.

She realized two things: one that she was licking her lips subconsciously and Maura's eyes were glazed over with a look of rapture overtaking her features.

Jane took half a step forward, pressing herself against the length of Maura's back. They both hissed at the contact, Maura's eyes slipped closed as she arched her back, Jane couldn't resist nipping the blonde's shoulder as she watched the movement with rapt attention.

"You're gorgeous." Jane murmured softly, her hands resting on the other woman's hips before slowly stroking up Maura's toned stomach. Her lips returned to the blonde's neck, kissing and nipping along smooth column of her throat.

The blonde gasped, leaning heavily on Jane as she struggled against her growing arousal. The brunette had barely touched her and yet there was a fire brewing between her legs, a liquid heat just begging to be tamed.

Maura felt Jane's hands leave her body and she mewed in protest, her eyes snapping open to figure out what the problem was. She was confused at the look of wonderment on her friend's face.

"Did I do this?" Jane murmured, her finger stroking the goosebumps that had appeared on the blonde's thigh. "Or did your right leg suddenly get cold?" the brunette teased softly.

Maura showed the detective her right arm, also covered in goosebumps. "I have a very sensitive neck..." she explained.

Jane's eyebrow rose at that, "So you're telling me that if I kiss your neck on the left side, goosebumps will appear on your left leg and arm?"

Maura nodded, flipping her hair away and baring the left side of her neck to her lover. Jane nipped at her pulse point before giving the blonde's neck a long swipe of her tongue.

Maura moaned in response, her knees becoming dangerously weak. She felt Jane's grin, smothered against her skin. "That's a neat little trick." she remarked, her long fingers dancing along her lover's goosebumps.

"It's happened a few times before..." Maura explained. "...more often a cool breeze or something cold against my neck such as snow or rain."

"Am I the first person to do that to you?" Jane questioned, she wanted to be the blonde's first in many things.

"Yes." Maura answered, chuckling softly at the grin that split the detective's face.

"Well let's warm you up, shall we?" Jane added, rubbing along the length of the blonde's body and rubbing her arms vigorously.

The blonde moaned at the warm shift of her lover's body against her own, "Mmmm…frottage."

"Please don't tell me you just moaned cheese." Jane remarked, not stopping her movements for a second.

Maura laughed suddenly, "That's fromage. Frottage is the act of rubbing against someone to achieve sexual satisfaction."

"Ah…" Jane murmured, that did sound kind of hot and the actual act was even better.

"It's also a surrealist art technique." Maura added.

Jane rolled her eyes, her hands returning to the blonde's abs, she made it her new mission in life to make Maura Isles incoherent. Her hands toured up, resting just under the blonde's ribs. Jane stopped rubbing against Maura, her own body protesting the loss of friction briefly before she cupped the doctor's full breasts.

Maura moaned loudly, arching her back and standing on her tip toes in an effort to increase the contact. Jane's answering rough squeeze was exactly what she was looking for, the perfect tantalizing grip.

The brunette shifted, her thumbs stroking Maura's harden peaks as the blonde gasped, "Please Jane..."

Jane kissed along the blonde's neck, while her fingers pinched her lover's nipples. She left Maura's knees buckle momentarily, loving the sight of the unflappable Maura Isles losing control, she slipped a leg between the blonde's thighs.

Maura began to ride the brunette's thigh, desperate to relieve the ache Jane had created. So intently focused, the detective's voice in her ear was startling to the blonde pathologist. "Take off that last slip of lace, Dr. Isles; I want to see all of you."

Maura did as she was told; her hands hanging limply at her side finally had a purpose. Jane watched Maura's jerky movements with a predatory glint to her eye, unable to take her eyes off the prize being revealed to her.

She could tell how aroused her best friend was simply by looking at the glistening blonde curls between her legs. Her eyes roved the body of the blonde temptress panting in her arms, the suddenly realization that she had done this to Maura: brought her to the point of a panting, grinding, whimpering mess was a kind of sacred power Jane Rizzoli had never experienced before.

She cupped the blonde's sex and quickly slipped two long digits inside, no longer able to resist Maura's slick heat. The soft cry of delight that slipped from Maura's throat was a sound that Jane never wanted to forget.

The medical examiner was close, Jane could tell from the strong clench against her fingers, the way she rocked progressively harder against the thrust of her and the wild eyes that were not her own in the mirror.

Jane used heel of her hand to ground against the blonde's clit, as Maura's gasp filled the bedroom. She thrust harder, twisting and scissoring her fingers inside her lover until she heard her name growled out through the clenched teeth of the goddess in her arms.

She guided Maura's limp body back to the bed, kissing any piece of skin she could reach and murmuring softly in her ear.

As she hovered over Maura, Jane realized that she wanted to give her lover every orgasm from now on. She wanted, no needed to be a part of this woman in every way possible. Because for the first time in her life, Jane Rizzoli realized what true love really was. It wasn't flowery poetry or stuffed teddy bears, it wasn't overpriced hallmark cards or tandem bikes it was the knowledge that all her doubts, insecurities and inexperience didn't matter because what she and Maura had shared transcended those types of petty worries. She was in love with Maura Isles and Maura Isles was in love with her back. She wasn't just some passing fancy for the blonde, she was a beginning and all those stupid cliché love songs were right, all you really did need was love.

Jane's epiphany was broken by Maura pulling her down into a lengthy kiss. The brunette pulled away after a few moments, having to give the blonde a little nip when she wouldn't let go. She panted for a few moments, gazing down at the breathtaking beauty of her lover, flush and ripe from her orgasm. "I love you." She murmured, cupping the blonde's cheek. "I feel like my heart's going to burst, because it's too small to contain everything I feel for you, Maura."

Tears came unbidden to the doctor's eyes. She couldn't help it and couldn't seem to make herself stop because no matter how much she loved Jane she had resigned herself to the fact that Jane could never love her in the same way. It was a difficult conclusion to come to, a secret she had only shared with her beloved pet, Bass. But it was also an eventuality that she had determined through meticulously observation of her friend and detailed research. But looking in her lover's eyes now she could see the truth: they were meant for each other in every way possible and there was nothing unrequited about their love.

She pulled Jane back into her arms and kissed her with every emotion she couldn't properly express. Jane's lips matched hers, their tongues performing a dance so intricate that either of them would be hopelessly lost without the other. When the kiss finally ended, Jane collapsed on top of the blonde, her head resting above Maura's rapidly beating heart. Maura held her tight, pulling the blankets over both of them before turning out the light.

As Maura's eyes grew heavy, ready to succumb to the darkness of her bedroom, one thought invaded her mind. It would be inaccurate to say they were simply soul mates. No mate in nature was as perfect for her as Jane Rizzoli was. She was her missing piece as if they had once been one being, with 4 arms, 4 legs, two hearts and one soul. With that thought Maura realized that it was no wonder that their hearts couldn't hold all the love they had for each other, they were never meant to. As for her soul, laying in Jane's arms, it was whole again and so was she.

* * *

**On another note I think I'm losing the battle with sanity. After reading a story earlier this week I noticed that the author was ransoming her next chapter for feedback. (She's since deleted that part of her author's note) So what did I do? Well I responded of course, but in character, as Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli dealing with a ransom situation. So when you're looking for the next chapter of Keys to the Kingdom, remember to spring me from the padded room first. :)**


	5. A Little Research Is Required

**Author's Note: Ta da! A new chapter just like I promised. I hope everyone enjoys it. I realized yesterday that this story has 97 alerts on it. To put that in perspective, that's nearly the same amount of alerts every other story I've written here combined has gotten. So wow. Then we have the reviewers who I love so much...I don't think I could properly express how awesome you guys are without writing an embarrassingly long author's note. So we'll stick with awesome, soooo awesome. As for my little announcement: I disappeared in November to write a novel in Nanowrimo. (Be good and research it if you don't know what it is.) I'm proud to announce that I'm a winner, writing a novel over 50,000 words long in 30 days. Even though I didn't write any fanfic in those 30 days (Except for La Perla Christmas) you guys were never far from my thoughts. Especially since I have an entire section of my novel in which my main character's names mysteriously changed to Jane and Maura. Whoops...anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Maura awoke to the wicked warmth of Jane's mouth on her breast. The brunette's tongue was doing wonderful things to her and Jane was so focused on the experience that she didn't look up until Maura's fingers stroked through her hair. Jane's eyes met her own, "I realized I missed out on a few things last night..." she murmured softly, the gentle caress of her breath sending a shiver along Maura's body.

Maura's eyes slipped closed as she slumped back into her pillow, allowing Jane to do whatever she wished. Her fingers ran slowly through Jane's brown curls, keeping her close. "We have the rest of the weekend to experience everything we've missed out on." She murmured softly, feeling Jane slowly stirring the embers of her passion.

Jane chuckled softly, giving the blonde a playful nip, "You and I both know a weekend isn't enough time. Hell ten weekends wouldn't be enough time."

Maura gave her lover a dazzling smile, gazing into Jane's beautiful brown eyes. The two of them already spent so much of their time together, but the idea of them spending every weekend in bed together was certainly a very tempting and welcoming thought.

"So how on earth am I ever going to get through a shift without picturing you naked?" Jane murmured against the soft slope of Maura's breast.

"It's very challenging; I often fantasize about you at work." Maura replied, surprised at the look of shock that appeared on her lover's face. "Sometimes it's an impossible feat not to, although I try to keep it to a minimum..."

"You really fantasize about me at work?" Jane asked, wondering how she never realized it before now.

"When I've completed a sufficient amount of work or there is a lull due to lack of evidence to process or a victim to autopsy I shop for shoes online. " Maura explained.

"I already know that, Maura. Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnik and that Louey Bootin guy, you love them all." Jane responded, not quite understanding why the blonde was telling her something she was already well aware of. She contented herself with cupping her friend's luscious mounds and reveling in her grace and beauty.

Maura swooped down and pulled Jane up into a fierce kiss. She wanted to make sure the brunette received the proper positive reinforcement for her knowledge and for the most part, correct pronunciation. "As I'm sure you're well aware by now detective, I love you more. But what you may not be aware of is that sometimes when I'm looking at shoes; I'm doing so to distract myself from you and all the fantasies that race through my mind when I think of the two of us together."

Jane grinned, "Oh Doctor Isles, you simply must share with the rest of the class."

Maura chuckled softly, biting her lower lip as she thought of which fantasy she wanted to share with Jane. There were so many...Jane in her dress uniform frisking a very willing suspect, the brunette sitting on her desk wearing nothing but her own 4 inch black pumps and of course the detective licking dollops of fluff off her nipples. Then there was her friend sneaking into the shower with her, being taken hard and rough as she was bent over her desk, the brunette bringing her off during a lesson at the shooting range and Jane catching her touching herself while thinking of her. Not to mention—she gasped suddenly, opening eyes she hadn't realized were closed to witness Jane's wicked grin and the brunette's insistent fingers pinching her nipples.

"Maybe a little show and tell is in order?" Jane offered, panting a little at the thought. It had only been a few hours but she craved Maura desperately, in a way that she knew she should find frightening but it was nothing but exhilarating.

Before Maura could answer their moment was shattered by the ringing of a cell phone. Jane wrapped herself around the blonde, burying her head in soft waves of lavender scented honey. "Why do dead bodies always ruin my fun?" She moaned in despair, already picturing a case that would pull her out of her lover's arms for days.

Maura stroked the brunette's hair soothingly, "It's not a dead body," she pointed out calmly, "otherwise my phone would be ringing as well."

"You're right!" Jane exclaimed, quickly leaping off the bed in a feat of acrobatic strength that did funny things to Maura's insides. The brunette frantically tore through their pile of clothes and pulled her cell phone free just in time to answer, "Rizzoli."

"Jane it's your mother, why did it take you so long to answer, were you avoiding my call?"

Jane put her head in her hand, trying not to moan in frustration, "No Ma, I just left my cell in my pants last night and it was a struggle to get it out of the pocket."

"Well good, I can't understand why you and Frankie always seem to avoid my calls. I'm only your mother, is it so wrong that I want to make sure my babies are okay? What would happen if-"

"Enough Ma." Jane cut off her mother successfully, unaware that she had begun to talk with her hands, a trait she had picked up from her mother, "What do you need?"

"I need you to come to dinner tonight." Her mother answered in a tone that was suddenly much sweeter, signally to Jane that this was no ordinary dinner.

"Why Ma? Are you trying to set me up again?" Jane asked, beginning to pace the length of Maura's bedroom. The blonde watched on in amusement, her eyes appreciating the subtle flex of Jane's muscles as she made her way back and forth.

"No of course not. I just wanted to make a special dinner for my family, break out the good china. Heaven knows your father never takes me out for a decent meal and I don't get to see my children enough. You and Frankie are always too busy with your police work and your hectic schedules."

Jane closed her eyes and bit her lip, counting down from ten to stop herself from snapping at her mother. She briefly wondered how many guilt trips Angela Rizzoli was planning to put into this conversation, she was already up to three and they had only been talking for a few moments. The brunette had to admit that the woman was an artist in this particular field and Jane was positive the number would be jumping up to four any second with the mention of grandchildren. Her mother may even be attempting to break her current record of 7 in one conversation...or was it 8. She'd have to ask Frankie.

"We are all coming to family dinner tomorrow night Ma. Why is it so important for me to be there tonight? I have plans with Maura." Jane tried a different tactic, shooting a smile to the naked blonde waiting in bed for her and hoping to god it worked.

"Oh that's a fantastic idea, Janie! You bring Doctor Isles with you, and she can bring a date with her. "

"No Ma, no. We're not coming."

"Make sure you're here at 7:00pm honey and let Doctor Isles pick out your outfit, she's so much better at fashion then you are."

"We're not coming." Jane repeated firmly.

"See you at 7." Her mother replied right before she hung up.

Jane tossed her phone to the floor and flopped back down on the bed, burying her head in her hands. Maura slid over and straddled her favourite detective, "So what time do we have to be at your mother's for dinner?"

"Seven." Jane groused, still hiding behind her hands. "She's setting me up with another guy and she wants you to come with a date."

"Jane?" Maura asked softly, waiting for the brunette to come out from hiding and when she did, she continued, "Would you like to be my date tonight?"

Jane laughed, pulling the blonde down and intro her arms and rolling them until the doctor was pinned beneath her. "I would love to be your date, Doctor Isles."

Maura grinned, pressing her lips against her lover's in a languid kiss. Jane pulled away after a moment, having a very difficult time fighting the smile that wanted to take up permanent residence on her face. "This dinner might be awkward, Maura. Like really awkward. I'm sure my mother is going to make a scene when she figures out that you're my date, probably even pitch a fit. Who knows how my 'date'," she held up her hands and gestured with air quotes, "is going to take this."

Maura frowned, "You know I'll always be there for you, Jane although I'm not very experienced with awkward social situations."

Jane bit her lip and said nothing. The blonde had plenty of experience; she probably just didn't realize it.

"What if I offered to take care of your male suitor and you can deal with your mother?" the blonde offered, "Perhaps that will make it less awkward."

"I doubt that, but I'll take you up on the offer. " She rested her chin on the doctor's chest. "How do lesbians come out to their families anyway? A party or something?"

Maura opened her mouth to reply but frowned when she realized she didn't know the answer, "I don't know."

"Wow something that Maura Isles doesn't know...hell must have frozen over." Jane chuckled but immediately stopped when she realized that the blonde wasn't finding the situation quite so amusing. "My god are you pouting?" the brunette asked incredulously.

"No." The blonde answered, pressing her lips together in a firm line.

"You know I was teasing right?" Jane asked, giving the blonde an encouraging smile.

"I know that and I also know that it's literally impossible for a single human being to retain all the knowledge of the universe but I like being prepared for any situation." Maura explained softly.

"Well you have plenty of time to prepare us both before we end up at my mother's." Jane replied, cupping her lover's cheek and drawing her in to a sweet kiss. "Besides the things you don't know could fill a thimble."

Maura gave her a bright smile, "That's not true, Jane. There are many things I don't know."

"Name five." Jane challenged, seriously doubting that there was much of anything that the blonde didn't know.

"I don't know the proper procedure for a lesbian to come out to her family." Jane nodded, gesturing with a wave of her hand for the blonde to continue. "I don't know very many pop culture references. I don't know how to throw a curve ball. I don't know very much about quantum mechanics and I don't know how I ever got thru my days without you in them. "

Jane fought a tear at that statement, easily deflecting the emotion with humour. "I don't know where I would be without you either Maura. Probably married to Gabriel Dean, barefoot and pregnant." she gave an overly dramatic shudder that made her friend laugh out loud.

"Even without me in your life Jane, I don't think I could ever picture you as the pregnant happy homemaker, you'd get bored much too quickly." Although she could picture Jane pregnant: radiant, glowing and swollen with their child and she was unable to deny how beautiful that image was to her.

"Exactly and how could I chase down suspects if I was waddling?" Jane frowned at the mental picture.

Maura paused, trying to imagine it, "Very carefully?" she suggested helpfully.

Jane chuckled, "My mother also requests that you dress me tonight because you're so much more fashionable than I am." Jane wasn't sure she liked the look on Maura's face, "That whole evil glint in your eye isn't helping."

Maura blinked, her mouth doing an incredible impersonation of a fish. Jane came to her rescue, "Look, I'm going to take Joe for a walk and clean up any accidents." She certainly wouldn't be surprised to find one as she had basically ignored Joe the second Maura's lips hit hers. "You're going to do your research and then we can go over to my place, have a late lunch and figure out what the hell I'm going to wear."

Maura smiled as she booted up her laptop. This was going to be a fun afternoon.


	6. Time To Face The Music

**Sorry for the delay in posting ladies...but at least this chapter is slightly longer than my others. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Nearly an hour later Jane returned to find out the results of Maura's research.

"My research has concluded that throwing a party is not the preferred method of coming out. Instead it suggests telling one person at a time, either face to face or by some other mode of communication. It also says that you should prepare yourself for different types of reactions. Likely some people will be happy for you, others will need time to process the information and some people might take it badly. Finally it mentions that not everyone in your life needs to know, some things can remain private."

"That sounds like good advice." Jane replied, sitting down on the bed beside her new lover.

Maura grinned triumphantly at the brunette, "I've also decided what kind of lesbian I'm going to be." She announced, the excitement clear in her voice.

"Oh?" Jane answered cautiously.

"I'm a lipstick lesbian. It's a type of lesbian that loves other women but also loves clothing, makeup and shoes, they tend to dress on the femme side." The blonde explained, the grin never leaving her face.

Jane chuckled, "That's cute. So what type am I? Uh sporty?"

Maura frowned, 'Sporty' had seemed like the correct term when she filled out Jane's dating profile but she wasn't so sure that was accurate anymore. She looked through the list again. "I think you're a chapstick lesbian."

"What the heck is a chapstick lesbian?" Jane responded, her hands falling defensively over her chest.

"A chapstick lesbian is also known as a soft butch. She usually dresses quite casually and does not wear make-up. The term Chapstick Lesbian was popularized after an episode of the TV show _Ellen_. Someone asked Ellen DeGeneres if she were a lipstick lesbian or what other type. Ellen replied that she was more of a chapstick lesbian." Maura read the description off her screen, before adding: "I also discovered a new term."

"Oh?"

"Queif - it's vaginal flatulence."

"I'm officially taking the laptop away from you now." Jane replied, closing it swiftly and moving it over to the blonde's bedside table.

"I hardly think that's necessary Jane." Maura pouted.

"Of course it is." Jane replied, her body blocking blonde from her goal. "Besides, you still need to pick out my outfit for tonight."

Maura jumped up from the bed with a grin, "Let's get started."

* * *

The frown on her lover's face was looking a little too permanent for Jane's liking, as they took inventory of her wardrobe. "I don't know why I was excited at the process of dressing you when I know there is nothing suitable in your closet."

Jane was laying on her bed, watching the blonde look through her dresser and closet. "Maybe you got dressing and undressing confused." she pointed out helpfully.

Maura huffed, "How can you not own any dresses?"

Jane stood, diving into the back of her closet she fought with a dress bag, "You know you're dressing me for a date that I have no interest in meeting right?" Jane asked, finally able to tug it free. She handed it to Maura before flopping back on the bed.

"I'm not dressing you for the man your mother set you up with; I'm dressing you for our date." Maura replied, pulling open the garment bag. "Oh Jane...this is perfect." she added softly, sitting down on the bed. It was the little black dress Jane had appeared in the morgue wearing, just after her disastrous blind date with Joey Grant.

There was something so incredibly sexy about the beautiful smile that appeared on Maura's face; Jane figured it was well worth the hassle of letting the blonde play Barbie with her. "This isn't really a date though, this is a night of explaining my love life to my mother." she kissed the pout off Maura's lips. "Because when we go on our first official date, Maura, my mother will be nowhere near us." The two of them shared a smile at the thought.

* * *

The two of them stood on the step of her mother's house, not saying a thing and neither of them reached up to knock or open the door.

"I suppose we should go in..." Jane murmured, glancing at the woman beside her.

"Or we could pick up some Italian on our way back to my place and have a picnic in bed." Maura suggested, her face looked innocent but Jane knew she was anything but.

Jane quickly pulled at the door and held it open for Maura because she knew that one more minute of thinking of a picnic in bed with the blonde and she was going to lose her resolve entirely.

"We're here, Ma." she called out as she entered the house, snagging Maura's coat and shuffling the blonde in the direction of the dining room, no doubt where her date would be waiting for her.

Jane detoured into the kitchen instead, hoping she could explain everything quickly to her mother and get the hell out of dodge.

Maura rounded the corner into the dining room and came face to face with Jane's date. He was handsome with dark brown hair, blue eyes and high cheek bones. He also had excellent teeth and a symmetrical face, Maura instantly disliked him and she wasn't exactly sure why. He smiled at her as he stood to introduce himself, "Hello, I'm Richard Forrester." he held out his hand, which Maura took in her own, "And you must be Jane."

Maura forced a smile on her face as she sat down across from him, "Actually I'm Maura Isles, Jane's girlfriend." she said it casually but it was the first time she had said it out loud, the fact that she was Jane's girlfriend with the term 'girlfriend' implying much more than friendship. It gave her an odd sensation in her stomach.

"Oh right, Angela mentioned something about a double date." he chuckled nervously.

Maura appraised the man in front of her, he didn't seem to have any physical anomalies or genetic disorders that she could see but her sense of dislike wasn't going away. She wondered what it was about this man that she so fiercely disliked.

Richard poured her a glass of wine and they made small talk over it. She promised Jane that she would explain their situation to this man but she suddenly felt the need to know more about him first.

"What is your profession, Richard?" she asked, her eyes straying to the wine she was gently swirling in her glass.

"I'm a doctor." he announced proudly, finally understanding why he was talking to Jane's friend instead of the woman herself. There was no double date, Maura was checking him out to make sure that he was right for Jane. So all he needed to do was win this woman's approval and as a rich great looking doctor he figured he'd have absolutely no problem.

Maura felt her chest tighten and struggled not to tighten her grip on her wine glass. "What type of doctor?"

"I'm a general surgeon at Tufts Medical Center." he explained, a prideful smile on his face, "It's a very prestigious hospital."

Maura held her tongue, Tufts was not prestigious at all, in her opinion it was one of the worst hospitals in the city. This time she couldn't manage to force a smile on her face, she stood and excused herself.

She entered the kitchen to find a very frustrated Jane. "Ma, you're not listening to me."

Jane turned as she heard Maura enter, immediately dropping what she was doing and tugging the blonde into the hallway. The look in Maura's eyes was worrisome, as was the grim line of her lips and her tense posture.

Jane pressed her lover against the wall, cupping her cheek. "What the heck happened? Did you tell him about us?"

Maura shook her head firmly; "I haven't told him...I don't like him Jane." the last part was almost growled out.

Jane chuckled softly immediately understanding what was wrong, kissing her friend's forehead soothingly, she explained, "You're jealous."

Maura frowned, "No, I'm not."

Jane smirked, "Oh yes you are. You're comparing yourself to him even if you're doing it subconsciously. You're imagining me with him and it's making your blood boil because you hate the idea of anyone with me besides you."

Maura held her gaze; gasping softly, "I am jealous..." she murmured self consciously.

Jane's hand slipped between them, resting on her lover's stomach. Her lips brushed the blonde's ear, "I only want you. Not another woman and not a man." her hand crept lower, cupping the blonde sex through her dress and making a startling realization. "You're not wearing any underwear."

Maura moaned, thrusting against Jane's firm touch, "Panty lines would show in this dress."

Jane fought the intense urge to go further, to slip her fingers into the slick clench of her lover and take her up against the wall of her childhood home. She didn't need to explain to her mother and whatshisname that she was with Maura now, she could just demonstrate the fact.

"Here's what we're going to do: You're going to stay here and I'm going to get rid of Mr. Wrong. Then the two of us are going to explain all this to my mother." Jane gave her a cheek peck before withdrawing. "Okay?"

Maura nodded and Jane rounded the corner into the dining room.

She saw the smug look on his face before he was able to school his features into a charming smile. "Ah, Jane. Nice to finally meet you, I guess I pasted your little test."

Jane frowned, not bothering to extend her hand to accept his. She had originally planned on calmly explaining the situation and asking this guy to hit the road. But he was already rubbing her the wrong way, and after what he did to Maura...well all bets were off. "What test?"

Richard retracted his hand, sensing that something was amiss."You sent your friend out here to check me out, make sure I was good enough for you."

Jane couldn't help laughing, "I think you're a little confused. Maura is my girlfriend, as in the woman I have sex with, the woman I'm in love with and the woman I will hopefully get to spend the rest of my life with." she couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face at the look of anger and resentment on the face of the man in front of her. "Maura came in here to explain that to you. But Maura is always polite and she couldn't find a nice way to tell you to leave. I don't have that issue however so get the fuck out."

"You can't pull this bullshit with me." he said angrily invading her personal space.

Jane didn't back down. "It's over. You don't get the girl, she does."

She shot him an angry glare as he went to say something else, "And if you really have a problem with it I'll go get my gun, my badge and my handcuffs out of my purse and we can take this downtown."

"Cunt." he growled as he stormed out of the room. Jane kept herself between him and the women in her life, not trusting him for a second. He slammed the door on his way out, a noise that finally signaled to Angela that something might be wrong.

"Jane, what was that?" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Nothing Ma, I'll be right there."

Maura was still leaning against the wall where Jane left her. She had heard Jane's entire speech. She didn't think it was possible but she loved the brunette a little more after that.

Jane crooked her finger at her lover. It was time to face her mother.

"So bossy." Maura murmured as she stepped up to her. Although she couldn't help thinking how arousing a bossy Jane Rizzoli could be.

"You like me bossing you around, blondie and you know it." Jane replied with a smirk as she led the way into the kitchen.

Angela was all smiles as she greeted Maura. "Oh honey you look great. I'm so sorry you weren't able to bring a date tonight, I know it was short notice."

Jane detoured around her mother and her lover and went back to chopping vegetables.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli but-"

She was cut off by a wave of a hand. "Call me Angela, honey."

"Thank you Angela but I did bring a date tonight. Jane is my date." Maura explained softly.

Angela Rizzoli chuckled, giving the blonde's hand a squeeze. "That's cute dear."

Over her shoulder Jane made an exaggerated motion of hitting her mother over the head with a zucchini which Maura had to bite her lip hard to stop herself from laughing at, before Jane tried to explain again. "Listen Ma, about this guy..." Jane tried again, hoping the fifth time was the charm.

"Richard." she supplied happily, adding a pinch of seasoning to her sauce. "He's a doctor Janie, a rich one from Tufts Medical Centre. It's very prestigious."

Jane watched her friend's jaw clench, "Tufts Medical Centre is renowned for it's exceedingly high number of lawsuits due to the incompetence and apathy of it's staff. There is nothing prestigious about it." Maura explained, trying to keep the edge out of her voice and not entirely succeeding.

Maura crossed the room to stand at Jane's side, suddenly needing to feel the brunette's comforting physical presence. Jane's hand pressed against her lower back as she rested against the kitchen counter, the blonde leaned into the familiar touch, knowing instinctively that she would never tire of it.

"And what about my grandchildren? You're not getting any younger, you know." Angela pointed out.

Jane rolled her eyes, "I haven't even decided whether I want to have kids, Ma. That's a conversation I need to have with the right person." her eyes lingered over Maura, "Whether that means no kids, me giving birth, adoption or in-vitro fertilization remains to be seen."

Angela turned from her sauce and glared at her daughter, "No grandchild of mine will be a test-tube baby." she declared proudly with a wave of her spoon.

Maura spoke up, "Actually the term 'test-tube baby' is a misnomer. An egg and sperm are combined in a petri dish. Once the egg has been fertilized it is put in the mother's womb and the child develops normally as any other child would. Petri dish babies are no different than any other infants."

Angela frowned at the two of them. "I just want someone to love and take care of you, Janie."

"Ma, I have Maura for all that. She loves me and takes care of me. Plus she's a doctor, wealthy too not that it matters." Jane explained more patiently than she was feeling at the moment.

Angela went back to her sauce, stirring it slowly counter clockwise. "That's sweet honey really but Maura can't satisfy you in the bedroom, she doesn't have a penis after all."

A look passed between the two lovers, who was going to respond to that statement? Maura spoke up, "Actually Angela..." The blonde waited until she had the full attention of the older woman. Jane saw the look of all out horror on her mother's face and could do nothing but smother her laughter into the blonde's neck.

Maura blinked as she realized what she had inadvertently suggested, "I do not have male reproductive organs. But I can satisfy Jane sexually."

Jane finally got a hold of herself, wrapping her arms around her friend and placing her chin on the blonde's shoulder as she continued the thought. "Maura is my girlfriend, Ma. As in we would have never left her bed if you hadn't dragged us out here for a blind date that I didn't want. You want me to be happy? Maura makes me happy, deliriously so. I feel like a love sick puppy around her. And-"

Maura delicately cleared her throat, Jane waited for the blonde's addition. "Love struck puppy." she corrected. "As in struck by the power of love."

"Right." Jane chuckled softly, "Anyway Ma, I'm with Maura now and that's all there is to it. You can either accept it or there is going to be one less seat at gnocchi night. That's how important she is to me."

Maura immediately turned to face the brunette. "Jane you can't do this, they are your family, they mean everything to you." the blonde protested.

Jane cupped her cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss. "You're everything to me and they need to accept that."

Angela watched the scene before her with growing interest. The two of them were obviously in love; it was shinning in her daughter's eyes clear as day whenever she looked at the doctor. Maybe Maura Isles really was the perfect match for her daughter, she was beautiful, smart and caring, not to mention a wealthy doctor. She just didn't have a penis. Angela figured she could over look that one flaw, as long as her daughter was happy. "I still want grandchildren, even if they are from a test-tube." Angela reminded them both.

"Really Ma, that's your answer?" Jane asked incredulously.

"She obviously makes you happy, Janie. That's what I want for all my children...well that and grandchildren." Her mother answered, much to the amusement of her daughter."Finish with the salad, Janie. Maura you can drain the pasta. Dinner's ready. I'm sure Richard is famished by now."

"Yah about Richard, Ma. He was a condescending asshole and he upset Maura so I asked him to leave."

"Actually you swore at him and when he wouldn't leave you threatened to arrest him." Maura clarified.

"Same difference." Jane muttered.

"Jane Sophia Rizzoli." Her mother pronounced each name firmly, "What were you thinking?" Angela asked, shaking her head at her daughter.

"It was very gallant, actually." Maura explained, sharing a loving smile with the brunette.

Jane mixed up the vegetables she had cut with the rest of the salad as she watched her girlfriend and her mother work together to finish dinner. She took a deep breath, happy that the weight had left her shoulders. Her mother would be fine with their relationship and she knew her brother and father would follow suit. Maura, for all her quirkiness seemed to fit perfectly with her family and she really couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

**Up next...Jane and Maura's first date. :) But in the mean time, please review!**


	7. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

**I know...I know...I said I would get this out before the end of February...but no one bothered to tell me that it's the shortest month of the year! Anyway, I was close. I dedicate the foxes to Andrella07, the penguins to KayyMarie xX and the unicorns to Moggie. **

**So everyone ready for Jane and Maura's first date? Yah so about that...we're not there yet. Maura wouldn't stop researching, Jane was getting all angsty and no one was listening to me. So instead I present this humble offering...enjoy! **

* * *

After the drama was through, dinner at her mother's was remarkably calm. That calm even flowed over into Sunday night family dinner, where Jane re-announced that Maura was her girlfriend. Not that the announcement was necessary as her mother had filled in the male Rizzolis' the second she and Maura left the house the night before.

The boys' reactions had been mixed. Her father seemed to have a permanent little smile on his lips and had even whispered to her as they were leaving, "I'm proud of you Janie, you make a great pair." Her brother on the other hand seemed happy for her, but also confused. So it was no real surprise that he called to talk with her about the whole situation.

"I'm not gay...I'm uh...un-straight." Jane answered hesitantly; she was still a little confused about the whole situation herself. Maura was more than happy to pick terms she researched on the internet that she felt fit them perfectly, but the brunette wasn't so sure. Was gay even the correct term for the two of them? Technically they were bisexuals, not lesbians, since they had both slept with men and women. But as she understood it, being a lesbian meant that you were sexually attracted to other women, which was true of Maura since she had been with another woman before. But that wasn't true of herself, even sitting in a room full of beautiful women and going on mini dates with several of them: she was still only attracted to Maura. Especially Maura in that corset...her mind briefly flitted to that mental image before rejoining her train of thought. And what was the term for that exactly? Maura-sexual? Jane shook her head at how ridiculous that sounded, even if she didn't voice it out loud.

Maura, sitting beside the brunette cannot hide the mirth in her eyes from listening to girlfriend's side of the conversation with her brother. "Curvy", she supplies with a smile.

"Yah, curvy...wait not curvy..." Jane shot a glare her way, "You're not helping." she mouthed while Frankie continued to talk in her ear.

Maura held out a hand for her lover to relinquish the phone. Jane eyed her considering; part of her really worried at the wisdom of giving the phone over to her girlfriend, afraid of what the blonde planned to say to her brother to smooth things over. Frankie's wasn't upset about their little announcement, he had already admitted he was all for it. But he just had so many damn questions. Jane bit her lip, glancing from Maura to the phone. She sighed and handed it over, if nothing else Maura seemed to be able to answer almost any question posed to her.

Maura's grin was exceptionally large as she greeted Jane's brother, "Hello Frankie, I think I can safely sum up everything when I say that nothing will really change. Jane will be the same big sister and hard assed detective she always was."

Jane felt her eyes widen at the blonde's use of the term 'hard assed'.

Maura continued, "If anything she will be slightly calmer and more patient as I've helped her release excess tension do to sexual frustra—"

Jane didn't even let her finish the word before she snatched the phone back and hit the end button vigorously. Maura flopped down on the bed, eyes falling closed with that same grin still planted on her face.

The brunette rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "That wasn't funny." Jane announced in her best stern voice, the one she used to interrogate particularly difficult suspects.

Maura cracked one eye open and gave her lover a squinty look, not at all affected by the tone. "I wasn't joking. " she replied, her hands rising to clasp above her head on the pillow. It's a submissive pose that does bad things to Jane's state of mind. The two of them had only spent a handful of hours in bed together, but Jane was quickly realizing that she loved being on top.

"A healthy sex life can release a multitude of tensions as well as warding off illness and providing a good cardio vascular work out." The blonde explained.

"New rule." Jane retorted as her hands skimmed under her lover's shirt, "You're not allowed to discuss our sex life or the release of my sexual frustration with anyone other than me."

Her eyes fluttered open, "Not even if I'm bragging about your sexual prowess?" Maura asked innocently.

Jane paused for a second, looking down at her, considering. It's a second too long because Maura starts laughing. The detective rolls her eyes, her hand moving from the blonde's waist to cup her through her aerobic pants. Maura's breathless laughing turns into a moan and Jane knows she's won this argument.

Maura's shirt is off in a heartbeat and Jane's lips, teeth and tongue are all happily occupied a second later. But a full minute after that the noise Jane had been dreading all weekend reared its ugly head. Not just the ringing of her cell phone but Maura's as well. The brunette moaned in despair and buried her face in her lover's cleavage. Maura gasped softly at the vibrations, before reaching for Jane's cell phone. She quickly turned off the ringer before answering her own phone, "Isles".

Her fingers threaded through Jane's chestnut curls, ignoring the intense urge to guide the brunette back to her nipple as she listed to the details of their new case. It wasn't good. A quadruple homicide: an entire family slaughtered. She doubted either of them would have the energy to do anything more than fall into bed together at night until the case was finished.

"I'm sure Detective Rizzoli must be doing something important, otherwise she would have answered her cell. " There was a long pause, "Perhaps you should try her again." Maura sighed, "I'll be right in."

Before she had even disconnected the call, Jane's phone began to rattle on the bedside table. The blonde retrieved it and pressed it against her girlfriend, until Jane got the hint and answered it with a grumbled, "Rizzoli."

Jane rolled over and on to her back; she stared at Maura's smooth ceiling as she listened to the details of the gruesome murders before disconnecting the call. She felt the bed shift as her blonde lover retrieved her bra and slipped it on again. The detective ended the call and sighed. She loved her job, she really did. She just wished there wasn't so much senseless killing in the world. Soft, delicate fingers intertwined with her own, tugging her up from the bed. "Let's go catch the bad guys." Maura said with a smile and instantly, Jane felt better.

* * *

The week had been absolutely hellish. The horrific slaying of a family, including two young children had kept the entire department busy. Both of them had kept extremely odd hours, usually meeting up in one bed or another, sharing a kiss or two before falling into a restless slumber. After a full night's sleep they had both decided to take it easy, and try to relax in their few hours of downtime.

Jane idly flicked through the channels on her girlfriend's flat screen TV, as the woman in question was sitting lotus style on the floor, huddled over her laptop yet again. It shouldn't have surprised her, the gusto with which Maura took to researching lesbian culture; she just never thought she'd be ignored in favour of it.

A few minutes elapsed and the brunette realized how unfulfilling the remote guide made channel surfing. She didn't need to hear the disjointed sounds of several channels flipping by at lightning speed or even search really with Maura's TiVo device. But she liked channel surfing...she sighed and glanced over at Maura again, just in time to see her favourite doctor's face light up.

"I get a toaster." She announced, pulling her attention away from her computer and up to her lover.

After vagina flatulence...Jane was almost afraid to ask. But she did anyway, knowing it would make the blonde happy. "Why?"

Gray blue eyes returned to the screen, "When someone from the LGBT community," Maura paused and looked back to Jane, "That's Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgendered, Jane." She explained before going back to her laptop. The detective couldn't help rolling her eyes, she knew that much. She realized the blonde had seen it, when she made it a point to clear her throat and start from the beginning, as if she was dealing with a particularly unruly child.

"As I was saying, when someone from the Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgendered community recruits a straight person into the gay ranks, they receive a toaster for the effort. It's an incentive in the recruitment drive." The blonde frowned, "It doesn't say how I can claim my toaster."

Jane bit her lip and closed her eyes, her head dropping down. This was the real problem with Maura's internet research; she didn't realize what was factually true and what was intended as a joke. The brunette figured this must be a joke because she couldn't imagine either side running a recruitment drive. It sounded more like a ploy that a bank or a discount furniture store would use to get new customers.

"Maybe there's a lesbian embassy in Boston that can direct me." Maura murmured thoughtfully.

"Is lesbian even the right term? I mean you've slept with men and women before." Jane responded, flicking off the television and turning to fully face her lover.

"Of course. I'm a lesbian, Jane." Maura answered without even a hint of doubt in her voice.

"But you've slept with men." Jane retorted.

"That was in the past." Maura explained, her eyes rising from her laptop to lock with the brunette's.

"Right..." Jane muttered, "So you're telling me that you're planning on never sleeping with another guy for the rest of your life?" Yet, even as the words slipped out of her mouth Jane wished she could somehow stop them or temporarily deafen the woman sitting in front of her.

This is how it's going to end, she thought in a brilliant moment of clarity as she watched Maura's eyes fill with tears. She wouldn't have to wait for her gorgeous blonde doctor to leave her for someone better; she'd drive her away with her own stupidity.

"You are the last lover I ever planned on having, Jane." Maura replied solemnly, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Jane sighed, running her hands roughly through her hair in frustration before quickly following after her lover. Maura was turned away from the doorway, pouring herself a glass of wine but even without being able to see her, the quiet sniffles gave the blonde away. Jane came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde before resting her head on Maura's shoulder. "I'm sorry honey. It's been a rough week and obviously I need to keep my big fat mouth, shut."

Maura let herself relax into Jane's arms and gave up her tears. "It's actually in perfect proportion to your face." Maura corrected softly.

"Can you explain to me why I seem to be able to fit my entire foot in there, then?" Jane questioned, placing soft kisses down the side of her lover's neck.

The blonde shivered, "I suppose it could be called a skill." Maura offered, "Or perhaps the ligaments in your jaw are especially adaptable. Most people believe that snakes dislocate their jaws in order to consume large prey, however everything stays well connected and it is simply a matter of flexibility. "

Jane chuckled, "You know smarty pants, I've been researching things too. Did you know that there are lots of animals that mate for life? Besides tortoises, foxes do and certain birds too, like penguins?"

Maura nodded; slightly disappointed that Jane's lips were too busy forming words to attend to her neck.

"And unicorns." Jane added.

Maura blinked, and turned in Jane's arms to face her lover. "Those don't exist." She didn't like the frown that appeared on Jane's face one bit. The blonde gave her a quick peck, "Perhaps monogamy was too much for them."

"Or maybe they were just too horny for their own good." Jane offered, with a straight face. She couldn't hold it of course and once the facade cracked and they both started laughing at the absurdity of their conversation.

Once they got a hold of themselves, Maura brought up a critical point. "I'm hungry."

Jane tugged the blonde closer as she pulled her into a lengthy kiss, the pout on her lover's face was just too cute to resist. "Ditto. We should order something because you're too tired to cook."

One delicately sculpted eyebrow ached, "Why do you automatically assume I would cook?"

"I didn't. But really, between the two of us, you don't want me cooking on a regular basis." Jane explained as she moved around the large black granite island and slumped onto one of Maura's kitchen chairs.

"Jane, I know you can make several authentic Italian meals, your mother taught you." The blonde opened her fridge door and selected a bottle of water before sliding it over to her lover. Maura knew from the pinched look of the brunette's face and the extra crease in her brow that she was dehydrated. She had learned over their friendship that telling Jane she was dehydrated never brought any result other than frustration and annoyance. However, simply putting water in front of the detective was usually enough to make her drink.

"Okay yes I can make a few things. But outside of that, I'm not much use in the kitchen. Beside's you spent a summer at that Madrid culinary school in Cordenblew." She took several grateful gulps of water before looking across the island at Maura.

"Actually it was the Le Cordon Bleu, culinary institute in Madrid, Spain." The blonde corrected gently, "Remember what I said about divorces—"

"Thirty two percent are the result of inequality of domestic chores." Jane interrupted, "I know." She snagged her cell phone off the counter, "Which is why I'm going to do my domestic duty and procure dinner."

Jane dialled the number of her favourite pizza place and waited for it to connect, she gazed at her lover as she slowly swirled the wine in her glass. With anyone else she ever dated, talk of divorce would have sent her packing. Especially with where they were in their relationship, to even get divorced you needed to be married first and to be married you had to go on at least one date. They hadn't even managed that yet. But that was about to change.

Jane disconnected the call, "Forty minutes or it's free." Maura nodded, as she retrieved a container of cheese from her fridge and reached into her cupboard for some crackers. The brunette looked down at the little spread Maura had laid out for them, and couldn't help chuckling as she realized that even Maura's cheese was fancy.

They both munched quietly for a few minutes before Jane broke the silence by asking, "Doctor Isles, are you free on Wednesday evening?"

The blonde's eyes caught hers and a flirty smile flitted across her lips, "Are you asking me out on a date, detective?"

Jane grinned, "Yes. There's no one else I'd rather spend an evening with."

Maura swore she felt her heart skip a beat and break normal sinus rhythm in that moment. Her detective could be very charming when she wanted to be. "I would love to spend the evening with you."

The brunette popped a piece of cheese in her mouth, swallowing it quickly before replying, "I was thinking dinner and a movie. You pick the restaurant, I'll pick the movie?"

She nodded, "That sounds agreeable."

Jane breathed a large sigh of relief. She had no clue what type of fancy hoity-toity restaurants Maura liked to frequent. Usually when the two of them went out they went to lower brow places, and the blonde saved the really fancy stuff for her dates. This way at least Maura would get to eat the food she liked and Jane would get exactly what she wanted, namely a few hours of snuggling on her couch with her hot blonde girlfriend: which would hopefully lead to a few hours of doing much more than snuggling with said hot girlfriend.

Each of them became lost in their own thoughts. Both wanting their first date to be nothing short of fantastic, with each wondering how to make their respective halves of the date live up to that expectation. Before long Joe was barking excitedly at the door, signalling that dinner had arrived.

* * *

**99 reviews! Thank you so much everyone!**


	8. Foreplay & Rainbows

**Finally Keys to the Kingdom Chapter 8 has arrived. :) Sorry it took so long. I know everyone is ready for Jane & Maura's first date. But we're still not there yet. However I think you'll still enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The peaceful silence of slumber was shattered by a snap, hiss and several loud barks. Bass had awoken for the day, startling Joe who had in turn awoken her grumpy owner and the sleep tousled blonde in her arms.

"Time to get up, Jane." Maura murmured softly as she turned to kiss the detective.

"Nooo..." Jane whined pitifully, pulling the blankets over her head and burying herself deeper underneath them.

Maura slipped free, stretching her lithe body in the early morning light. "If you get up now we have time for breakfast before work." She watched the Jane sized lump sit up a little. "We can go to that diner you like." She knew Jane was seriously considering the idea by the way she was shifting under the covers. "And if you really hurry, " she called from the doorway of her en-suite bathroom, "you can join me for a shower."

The blankets went flying as Jane made it into the bathroom, her long lean limbs eating up the distance in record time. Jane's bare feet slapped against Maura's expensive marble tile as she skidded to a stop just outside the glass door of the shower. The blonde waved her inside as she turned on the water to the precisely perfect temperature, warm enough without being too hot. The detective might have been distracted by the sheer opulence of the enclosure, the multiple shower heads and the gleaming chrome fixtures, that is of course if she could tear her eyes away from her nude lover. Maura Isles naked was a sight to behold. Maura Isles naked and wet was something else entirely.

The blonde turned to a recessed alcove, squeezing out a dollop of shampoo for herself as she began to wash her hair. She hummed softly as the scent of African cacao, grape seed oil and white truffles reached her: the enticing and refreshing scent of her 'Alterna Ten' shampoo always made her smile.

Lather.

Rinse.

Repeat.

As she turned to gather conditioner she realized that Jane was staring at her from the other end of the shower. "Jane?" She frowned, waving her hand in front of the brunette's face.

The detective snapped back in to focus. "Guess I'm still asleep..." she mumbled in response before stepping past the doctor to grab the oddly shaped shampoo bottle. She took a whiff of it experimentally, horrified that it smelled like several fancy foods, as if it should be a course in the lavish dinner they were 'treated' to at the Brahmin mansion. She squirted out a glob of it and started running it through her hair, massaging vigorously.

Jane bit her lip to stifle an embarrassing moan as she felt Maura's slick skin press against her as she reached past her for the conditioner. Jane sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to remember when exactly her best friend had turned her into the horn dog she was today.

After dinner at her mother's last Saturday night they had barely made it inside of Maura's house before they were tearing each other's clothes off. She couldn't say what it was exactly: Maura's jealousy, coming out to her mother or maybe just the newness of the relationship itself. Her dating history in the last few years was spotty at best and she had never been particularly interested in one night stands, although there had been a few. But it wasn't just having regular sex, if sex with the blonde could ever be considered 'regular'. Sex with Maura was amazing. For Jane it was as if she finally knew what good sex was really like, she couldn't believe what she had been missing out on all these years.

Of course Maura prancing around naked all the time didn't help anything either; whether she was actually in front of her or just a memory. And all her memories of Maura tended to be very vivid.

Still, Jane was doing her best to keep her hands to herself, to be an adult, a professional and not a horny teenager. Maura just made it very very difficult to control herself.

"Are you going to get the 'hearty man' breakfast, again?" Maura asked," You should really try one of their egg white omelets. It has significantly less fat than your breakfast of choice as well as your daily recommended value of amino acids."

Jane blinked at the comment before cursing as shampoo ran into her eyes. She rinsed it from her eyes and hair, blindly groping for a towel until Maura came to her rescue. "Fuck, that stings." She rubbed her now itchy eyes. "Why isn't all shampoo 'no tears formula' like baby shampoo?"

"Because Jane, stronger detergents are needed to deal with the daily wear and tear of adult hair: including coloring, bleaching, blow drying and use of styling products. Infants also don't fully develop tear ducts until well after their first year of life, which is why it is very important for specially designed no tear shampoo formulas. Besides once a person has reached young adulthood they are perfectly capable of keeping shampoo out of their eyes. You've had several thousand showers at this point; you should be capable of the same feat." Maura explained calmly.

"Well thank you, Doctor Isles, but I was a little distracted." Jane grumbled at her lover.

Maura frowned, "I didn't believe discussing breakfast options would be such a distraction for you." She felt a tiny pang of guilt at the thought that she caused the brunette pain.

Jane rolled her eyes; it didn't help with the sting. "It's not the conversation, Maura. It's you."

The look of confusion on the blonde's face should not have been classified as adorable, but that was exactly the word that popped into Jane's mind. "You're standing in front of me naked...it's taking all my will power not to just pin you to the wall, thrust my fingers inside you and make you scream my name over and over again."

It didn't take a detective to notice how Maura responded to her girlfriend's words. Her pupils dilated, her nipples peaked noticeably. "While breakfast is widely known as the most important meal of the day..." she wasn't even able to finish her sentence before Jane was pressing her against the cool marble wall. Without her heels, Jane towered over her, a fact which Maura found incredibly arousing.

Jane's fingers were stroking her nude thighs, her breath tickling her ear, "I want you all the time."

"You can have me Jane...any time you want. Day or night. I'm yours."

Jane couldn't help growling at the blonde's words before nipping at the smooth column of Maura's throat. The sting in her eyes was completely forgotten as she focused entirely on her lover. She used her lower body to keep the blonde pinned between her and the wall while her hands combed through dark blonde hair and her lips tracked up and down her lover's neck. But Maura was too impatient to stand still, her hips shifted restlessly against Jane, hungry for delicious friction. Jane's thigh slipped between the blonde's legs, giving her exactly what she wanted. Maura's gasp followed Jane's moan; the feel of the blonde's slick skin rubbing against her own was divine and Jane just couldn't get enough.

Jane moved her thigh, not even giving the blonde a chance to protest as her left hand took over. Her fingers stroked through Maura's soft folds, loving the fact that the blonde was already wet for her. "You're wet Doctor, in more ways than one." She taunted the blonde as she slipped a finger inside her.

Maura panted, trying to thrust against Jane's hand, to take the brunette deeper inside her. "I don't think I could ever share a shower with you without getting wet." She replied.

With any other tone of voice she knew Maura would be correcting her, teasing her for being illogical, but with the look of pleasure on the blonde's face and the passionate breathy quality to her voice, Jane knew her lover was flirting right back at her. It was one more thing she loved about the blonde, their verbal banter. If she stopped to think about it, she'd realize that long before they got together, their banter was their own personal brand of foreplay. But Jane was much too concerned with the way Maura's gorgeous breasts were heaving up and down as the blonde's breathing accelerated.

Jane slipped another finger inside her lover, brushing her thumb against the blonde's aching clit as she bent her head to capture the stiff peak of her breast in her mouth. Maura moaned loudly, her fingers frantically tugging at the mop of Jane's wet hair to keep the detective's mouth exactly where she wanted it. Her hips were thrusting wantonly against Jane's deliciously long fingers and her talented thumb. She could tell she was getting close, but Jane was keeping her just far enough of away from the edge to frustrate her immensely.

Jane's lips pulled away, despite her lover's whimpered protest and returned to the blonde's ear, "It's a shame this fancy shower doesn't having one of those massaging shower heads."

Maura's eyes snapped open at the thought, the blonde gestured towards to the left, "Actually Jane...the one to your left...please..." she bit her lip to stifle her groan of loss as Jane pulled away from her entirely to reach for it.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Jane asked with a lecherous grin on her face.

"Not this morning." Maura answered, panting softly. "But I'm sure you can make it up to me." She flicked the button on the back of the shower head, hissing as the hot water splashed against them both.

"Oh don't worry, I will." Jane grinned as she fiddled with the settings on the shower head, finally finding the pulse setting she was looking for. She started at the blonde's neck, knowing how sensitive it was, giving it slow circles with the pulsing water. "You know normal people only have one shower head in their showers." Jane added conversationally.

The blonde grit her teeth, she needed much more stimulation than Jane was currently providing. "They all serve a purpose, Jane." The detective took pity on her as she slowly moved down towards the blonde's breasts. Maura responded immediately, arching her back into the luscious rhythm of the water beating against her. Her hands fell to Jane's hips, unable to stop herself from caressing her lover's exquisite form and trying to keep her as close as possible.

Jane chuckled, "I'm sure."

Maura moaned at the pleasure Jane was priming in her, "The shower tower has special body jets and the one above us is a rainfall."

"And this one..." Jane purred in her ear. "This one has a very neat setting." She added, wrapping Maura's leg around her hip and brushing the shower head against the soft blonde curls between her lover's legs.

Maura whimpered, arching her hips invitingly, desperate for more contact. "Jane, please..." She was not above begging.

The brunette moved slightly lower, searching for that elusive spot that she knew would send Maura over the edge. She knew she found it when the blonde gasped and stiffened in her arms. Maura whimpered; the vibrations were nearly overwhelming. Her hips bore down on the shower-head, needing just a little more to send her over the edge. Jane rotated the shower massager as she nipped at the blonde's ear, "Come for me, Maura. I wanna hear you scream my name."

And she did, the sound of it reverberating against the walls of the enclosed space.

Jane fumbled to put the shower head back on the wall as she kept her lover upright. The blonde shuddered, her arms wrapping around Jane's neck, not wanting to let her go. Jane grinned; kissing the blonde's flushed cheeks. "You're amazing."

Maura looked up at Jane, a shy smile on her face as she looked past her lover. "It also has a color change function."

Jane glanced back at the shower head, watching it quickly cycle through several colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. Her head whipped back to look at her lover, "Do you mean to tell me that I could have brought you off with a pulsating rainbow?"

Maura bit her lip and nodded.

Jane's pout was comically large. "I'm so disappointed." She announced, just barely managing to keep a straight face.

Maura's smile was pure sex, "I'm sure I can make it up to you." She announced as she got to her knees in front of her lover, wrapping her hands around Jane's thighs to pull her close.

The brunette's hands immediately threaded through the wet waves of Maura's hair. Jane lost herself in the swirl of her girlfriend's tongue and the vivid pulse of colors behind her eye lids. She couldn't think of a better way to start her day.

* * *

Jane watched her lover push her egg white omelet around her plate. She knew something was definitely wrong. The two of them had barely left each others' sight in the last few days, which meant there was only one thing for Maura to be worried about.

"You doing okay?" Jane prodded gently," You seem nervous." She pointed out as she speared a hash brown with her fork.

Jane knew she hit the nail on the head when the blonde's eyes dropped to her plate."Are you breaking in a new scalpel at work? Afraid you'll cut off a very valuable appendage?"

Maura's eyes rose at that. "Don't be silly, Jane."

"So you're not nervous about our date tomorrow night then?" The brunette asked.

Maura's mouth popped open as she tried to come up with an answer that wasn't 'Yes, terribly'. She felt her heart rate speed up and her breathing accelerate. She tried to calm herself, but it was an exercise in futility.

"Whoa. Calm down, I'm nervous too." Jane replied quickly, realizing that Maura was trying to lie.

Jane's confession calmed her considerably. The medical examiner took a deep breath and let it out in a quick gust. "I'm sorry...I just don't know why I'm feeling this way."

Jane's hand reached across the table, squeezing the blonde's firmly, "It's okay, because I don't know either. The whole thing is ridiculous. How many times have we gone to dinner and a movie?"

Maura thought back, "At least six times in the last year."

"Exactly. This date isn't anything new. We already know we love each other, right?"

The blonde smiled, "With all my heart."

Jane stole a kiss across the table, "And we've already made love."

"Numerous times." Maura added with a smirk on her lips.

Jane chuckled, "Exactly. Hell we even came out to my mother. All the hard stuff is done. We're just going to have fun and enjoy ourselves, right?"

"Yes." Maura replied solemnly.

Jane frowned, "Still nervous?"

The blonde nodded before taking a bite of her eggs.

"Damn, me too." Jane chuckled, "Well a few butterflies in the stomach never killed anyone."

"I never understood that concept." Maura announced. "The harsh acidic environment of the stomach would certainly kill any insect life that managed to find its way within it."

Jane shook her head, hiding her smile as she dug into her food. Maura could be incredibly literal at times, but the detective found it endearing rather than annoying. She wouldn't change Maura for the world.


	9. Planning and Preparation

**Hey guys, did you miss me? :) Sorry I disappeared on you. I unfortunately lost both of my jobs, one full time and one part time, on the same day. Through no fault of my own, I might add. I wasn't blowing glitter into customers' faces or screaming obscenities, both companies just went out of business. On the same day...*sigh* It was rough and I lost my way for a bit, but I'm back now. **

**Anyway, I realized that all the characters I have named in this story thus far are named Dick (Jane's date and her turtle) and that seemed extremely wrong. So I bring you a new character this chapter, hopefully you'll like her. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura clicked effortlessly through restaurant listing after restaurant listing, noting several that she would personally love to visit. There was Minado, a new high class sushi bar that supposedly had sashimi to die for. Addis Red Sea, her favorite Ethiopian restaurant, which she had missed dearly since she and her date had been banned nearly a year ago. Even after all this time she still wasn't sure how Derek had gone from complaining about the food to picking a fight with the owner. The ban only lasted six months of course, but she still hadn't quite gotten over her embarrassment of the whole situation.

So lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Detective Frost until his hand was squeezing her shoulder. She jumped, "Barry...you gave me such a start."

"Sorry Doc, I called your name but you seemed a little zoned out." He apologized with his trademark smile in place, "Whatca looking at?"

"I'm trying to find the perfect restaurant for my date tomorrow night. It's a more difficult task then I imagined." She explained sadly, as she swiveled in her chair to face her guest."What can I do for you?"

"I need the Forrester autopsy report." he answered.

She handed over the file, "Cause of death was blood lost due to genital amputation." She watched Barry's face turn slightly green at her answer.

He swallowed thickly, "Yeah...not a good way to go."

She nodded in agreement, before turning back to her laptop. The medical examiner scrolled further down the page, hoping the perfect restaurant would leap out at her. Realistically, she knew the chances of that happening were statistically improbable and getting worse as time wore on.

"What makes this date so special? You go out to fancy restaurants all the time." Frost leaned against the edge of her desk, holding the file against his chest.

Maura kept her face carefully hidden by the curtain of her hair, she wasn't certain Jane had explained their relationship to her partner yet. She didn't want to take that away from Jane or share something that she wasn't comfortable sharing. "My date isn't as...adventurous with food as I am. I don't think the Dirty Robber would be an appropriate venue...but..." she trailed off, hoping the detective would pick up on her thought and draw his own conclusions.

He did.

"It's his type of place." Barry concluded, Maura didn't correct him. He thought for a moment, "Take him to a Gastro Pub. It's familiar pub food, done with a fine dining flair. That way everyone's happy."

Maura gave him a bright smile, "That's a fantastic idea, Barry."

"I aim to please." He grinned, bowing gallantly before disappearing upstairs with his file.

The blonde typed 'Gastro Pub' into her Google search bar, finding the first result to be especially fitting. 'The Gallows' was an Anglo Gastro Pub sporting several five star reviews as well as a menu that she knew would please them both. The name and theme of the restaurant seemed to be something out of Poe, it appealed to Maura in a roundabout way. Dinner was her choice, the part of the date representative of herself and it appealed to her on a certain level. She hoped Jane wouldn't think her morbid for choosing it.

She logged off her laptop and quickly made her way upstairs. She just couldn't wait to tell Jane she had found the perfect restaurant for their first date.

* * *

Jane heard the heavenly rhythm of her girlfriend's shoes long before she caught sight of the woman herself. Still she couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face, or the way it widened when she saw the tray of coffee in the blonde's hands.

"What's up doc?" Jane asked, a loving smile on her face as Maura placed a coffee at each of Frost & Korsak's desks before making her way over to her own.

"Coffee." Maura answered, handing over Jane's cup before she sat down on the chair leaning against the brunette's desk.

Jane watched the elegant way her lover crossed her legs, and the tiny glimpse of pale thigh that was revealed before Maura smoothed down her dress. She took a sip of her coffee, as she imagined tugging the blonde onto her lap and nipping the edge of her jaw. Maura would purr in her arms, baring the smooth column of her throat beseechingly as her hand slipped between her legs...

Korsak's voice broke her out of her daydream. "Thanks Doctor Isles." He took a quick gulp. "Coffee always tastes so much better when you bring it."

Jane and Frost turned to him with the same look on their face, "What?" he responded, "It does..." he muttered before turning back to his monitor.

"Suck up." Jane murmured, before turning back to Maura.

The blonde was smirking at her, "Nutmeg." She whispered softly enough that only the two of them could hear the word.

"You're too good to us." Jane responded, smile firmly in place.

Maura grinned and took a sip of her own beverage, before replying "The sapphic relations help."

The word 'sapphic' wasn't familiar to Jane, but she recognized the fire in Maura's eyes immediately. She rolled backwards in her chair a little, trying to distance herself from the hot blonde temptress in front of her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" she asked the question casually, but as far as she was concerned the only acceptable answer was 'You'.

"She's got a hot date." Barry Frost announced from his desk.

Jane's eyebrow arched, "Really?"

Maura bit her lip and shook her head, "Tomorrow night." She corrected.

"Don't you have a date tomorrow too, Jane? You two doubling again?" Korsak questioned, before swallowing the last gulp of his coffee. It was just too good to savor.

"No, we're not going on a double date. In fact I'm never going on a double date again. Ever." Jane announced.

"Jane..." Maura scolded, "Our last one wasn't that bad. Jorge was sweet."

"He gave me cavities, Maura. Besides, I have a bigger pair than he does." Frost and Korsak snickered at that. "Shut up." Jane muttered, giving them each a glare. "You know what I meant." She added, waving her hand dismissively.

'And what a lovely pair they are.' Maura thought as her eyes lingered on Jane's breasts, she found the brunette's pectoral muscles to be especially attractive. "In answer to your question, I'm attending a fundraising event for a charitable organization I support. Would you like to come with me? I'm sure I could purchase another ticket at the door."

The hope in Maura's voice and the look in her eyes was nearly Jane's undoing. "I have some errands to run tonight." The detective replied, an apologetic smile on her face. Maura's frown quickly turned into a pout. "You can drag me to the next one. I promise." Jane added.

Maura grinned suddenly, "Can I dress you?" the blonde countered sweetly, with a distinct twinkle in her eye.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Don't push it, Maura."

The blonde laughed as she stood, "We'll I'll see you later detectives." She gave them all a brief wave before heading down to the morgue. News of the perfect restaurant choice could wait until a more private venue.

Korsak and Frost both looked at Jane expectantly. Korsak finally offered the time old gesture of a whip cracking, complete with sound effects. Jane gave him a gesture of her own, "Oh Doctor Isles, coffee always tastes better when you bring it." She parroted back to him, putting a breathy school girl inflection into her tone. "If I'm whipped I'm not the only one."

Frost laughed at the look of dismay on the portly detective's face, before shooting his empty coffee cup in the garbage bin across the room.

"Rejected." Jane sing-songed as it bounced off the rim of the garbage can. She finished her own cup and shot it at the same garbage can, over a foot farther away than Frost's vantage point. "Swoosh!" she exclaimed, grinning stupidly at Frost as he stood to dispose of his wayward shot.

Jane turned back to her desk. All she had to do was clean up her apartment a little, find a movie for the two of them and everything was set for their first date. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Jane sighed, running her hand through her hair and staring at the rack in front of her with nothing but frustration. She should have suggested that she and Maura go out and see a movie in the theater after dinner. There were usually four or five decent movies playing at one time, probably only one or two that they would both enjoy. But still.

Yet she had stupidly held on to the idea of snuggling on her couch with her favorite medical examiner while watching the perfect movie.

Now that she was at her local video store she realized what a monumental task finding the "perfect" movie was. She glanced around the store at rack after rack of DVDs to choose from.

Maura of course had one of those slick download movies on demand programs, not to mention a line up of digital and pay per view channels that would make any couch potato drool. Jane however, liked the freedom and simplicity of wandering through the video store and looking at potential movie choices in her own time. There was something about holding a movie in your hand, not clicking a button on a screen. Plus there was the added benefit of the employees. In the past when she had brought up a truly bad movie the staff had steered her clear of it. No automated service would do that.

It really didn't matter though, whether she rented movies in person or downloaded them online. Simply put the problem was choice.

"If you're trying to destroy that bay of movies with your laser heat vision I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store."

Jane's eyes snapped to the young woman at the end of the aisle. She took in her charming smirk, casual posture and the logo emblazoned on the chest of her black T-shirt that clearly defined her as a member of the staff. "Got tired of asking 'Is there anything I can help you with'?" Jane asked, unable to stop herself from smiling at the rather unique ice breaker.

"Actually, I've been highly trained to say anything but." The young brunette explained as she made her way over. "The company is trying to set us apart from the competition. It's also the reason why we say, 'good afternoon' or 'good evening' when someone enters the store now. Of course I doubt anyone at head office realized we'd sound like creepy butlers or vampires on the prowl when we say it."

Jane held in her chuckle. She didn't remember anyone greeting her as she walked in.

"Anyway, you're looking for something special, the perfect movie to set the atmosphere and make it a great evening. Am I right?" she asked.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Isn't everyone?"

"Sure. But this movie isn't just for you..." she trailed off for a moment as she eyed the other woman, "Is it for a date?"

Jane's eyes widened, a little bewildered that she was pegged so easily. "How the heck did you know that? Movie store psychology?"

A large grin bloomed on the girl's face. "Years of practice, my friend. But if you want movie store psychology, here goes. If it was a movie just for yourself you would have found it already or asked one of us to help you find a specific title. Instead you've been pacing around the store, becoming more and more frustrated. That tells me you want to make a great impression with someone. If it was a family member you would have likely called someone for help, sister, brother, mother etc. But you haven't, which makes me think it's for a date."

Jane leaned against the rack, taken back at how observant the brunette in front of her was. A skill like that was either born into you or took years to develop through training and hard work. "So you've been stalking me this whole time?" She replied, a snort escaping her at the thought.

The young woman pointed above them, "People think the mirrors on the ceiling and the glass pillars around the store are just there for artistic style, but they're really an anti-theft feature. I can be stuck at cash but able to see every inch of the store."

Jane caught a glimpse of the woman's hands as she pointed, realizing that she had been hiding them for the entire conversation. Both of her wrists were encased in dull gray braces. Jane felt a sympathetic pulse of pain flare over her palms at the sight. "What's your name?"

"Sherri." The young woman supplied with a smile.

"I'm Jane, and yeah it's for a date. A first date, actually." The brunette explained, hoping that Sherri could help her find exactly what she was looking for.

"With your best friend?" Sherri asked softly as she took a few steps to close the distance between them.

Jane took a step back, "This is getting creepy."

Sherri laughed, "Well you would have called them for help already, if you could. So tell me all about them and I'll find you the perfect movie."

Describe Maura...Jane thought for a moment, "She's blonde, beautiful, brilliant..."

"Blunt, bashful, bossy?" Sherri teased with a grin.

"Shut up." Jane murmured in response, "You're supposed to be helping."

"I am. Romantic movies are usually great for dates. Hmm...Well we have a couple of foreign films about lesbians...I think." The young woman replied with a frown.

"I'm not reading subtitles on a first date." Jane retorted, "Besides I don't need a 'lesbian movie'," she made it a point to use air quotes, although she couldn't explain why, "I just need a good movie."

Sherri's eyes lit up, "I've got it!" she exclaimed. Disappearing into another aisle so quickly, Jane had to hurry to catch up with her.

She held out the cover for the older woman to take. Jane picked it up noticing two couples on the front cover.

"It's called, 'Imagine Me & You'. It's about Rachel, who meets a woman on her wedding day that she has an instant connection with. Problem is she's married to a great guy, named Hector that she's been with for years. She talks about love like it's a warm bath; something that you gradually slide into that feels safe and comfortable. After meeting Luce, she's not so sure that's what love is really about any more. It's a great movie, I actually own it. It's all about two women falling in love in an unlikely situation."

Jane looked up from the case to Sherri, "I could kiss you right now."

Sherri wrinkled her nose, "For that to be enjoyable for me...I'd really need you to have a penis."

Jane laughed, "You're something else."

Sherri shrugged and smirked, "I try." She led Jane up to the cash register. "Can I interest you in some popcorn, chocolate or candy?"

Jane considered the un-healthy display of chips, popcorn and several chocolate covered treats in front of her. "It's your first date. You have to go all out." Sherri added with a cheeky smile on her face.

The detective groaned and grabbed an armful of snacks, piling them up on the counter-top in front of Sherri before fishing out her membership card. During the course of the checkout the young brunette was also able to sell her some kind of rewards program although she wasn't exactly sure how she had been talked into it. She had to admit that the girl was a fantastic sales woman.

As Sherri was handing over her bag, stuffed full of snacks and of course her movie, she asked the question she'd been wondering about for the last several minutes. "Carpel Tunnel?"

Sherri shook her head, her smile becoming a little smaller and the light in her eyes a little dimmer. "Something else..." she replied. "Make sure you give Blondie the night of her life, Jane." She added before turning away to deal with another customer.

Jane nodded, giving her a brief wave before departing. All she had to do now was tidy up her place and she was all set...except she still had to figure out what she was going to wear.

* * *

**So did you guys like Sherri? Want to see her make another appearance? Let me know! :) **

**And did those autopsy results strike a cord with anyone? Let me know if you got it. ;)**


End file.
